You Were My World
by BrilliantSerendipity
Summary: Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Seth go to a party Marissa gets drunk and her and Ryan get in an accident. Zach tries to come between Seth and Summer. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE. R&R Chapt 9 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **R/M S/S. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer go to a party. Marissa ends up getting drunk and she and Ryan leave early. But what happens when she and Ryan get in a car accident and Ryan ends up in a coma? What will Marissa do? Will she feel guilty? Will Ryan live?Finally Zach gets jealous of Seth/Summer and tries to somehow get Summer away from Seth to win her back. Will his evil scheme work? (I changed to TEEN rating. I might change it back to mature. But I'm not sure. Anywayyys..On with the fic………

**-- Chapter 1 – **

**-- The Party –**

Marissa sat in her room. Her hair was a mess, her room was completely dark. The only light that she could see was the light from the lightning brightening her room time after time. Her mascara ran down her face mixing in with the moisture of her tears. She had been crying all night. Everything that happened the night before…She couldn't take it. She new this was her fault…But what could she do now? She screwed up like always, now she had to pay. She leaned back so that her back was lying on the head board of her bed. She stared up at the ceiling; she closed her eyes letting more tears escape her eyes. She quickly wiped her face with her hands and stood up walking toward the window. She stared out at the rain, the lightning flashing, lighting her dark upsetting face up. She stared down, looking at the ground below her. She opened the door walking onto her balcony; she stared down at the pavement and green grass. She then looked up at the sky as the pouring ran dripped onto her face and the lightning flashed. She could remember every action of the night before…She could see everything in her mind…

**--Memory—**

Marissa sat in her living room watching TV as Caleb and Julie fought, like always. She switched through the channels, as she waited for Ryan to come pick her up. They were going to some party some kid at school was having. Seth and Summer were tagging along, too. She heard the doorbell ring and immediately lifted herself up off the sofa and walked toward the door, thrusting it open. A wide smile appeared on her face when she saw Ryan. "Hi." She said quietly. "Let me just go get my purse." She said turning and grabbing her purse from the couch. She quickly walked back toward the door. "Mom, I'm leaving!" She yelled and walked out the door before Julie could say a word.

Ryan smiled when he saw Marissa. "Hey." He replied. He nodded when she had she needed to get her purse and stood patiently in the doorway going inside hadn't crossed his mind once. He never went inside when he picked Marissa up…Julie hated him. That was that…When Marissa returned they both quickly left getting into the car. He looked toward her. She was beautiful she always was…

Marissa got into the car, shutting the door after her. She noticed Ryan had been looking at her and quickly turned her head to face him. "What?" She asked with a small smile.

Ryan shook his head. "I love you." He said a small smile on his face.

Marissa looked down for a minute smiling. She soon returned to his gaze. "Who wouldn't?" She said smiling, jokingly. She then quit the joking act and became more serious. "I love you too." She said leaning in and kissing him.

He laughed slightly at Marissa's comment. He smiled as they both leaned close. He kissed her softly on the lips. After a few seconds the two of them pulled apart. He smiled toward her. "We should probably get going." He answered turning and starting the car. He put the car in reverse as he pulled out of the driveway. He then switched to drive and speeded down the street toward the address of the party. "Okay, where do I go now?" He asked looking toward her for a second, then back to the road.

Marissa looked down at the small piece of notepaper that had the directions scribbled down on it. "Umm…Turn right…" She started. She bit her lip trying to read the street name, but she couldn't. That was the last time she ever accepted directions written by Summer. She finally made out the street name, it was South Main Street, and she looked up.

Ryan looked toward her a short moment before looking back at the road. "Turn right where?" He asked.

Marisa finally saw the street and was about to tell him to turn, but he had speeded passed the street. "Back there." She said pointing to the street they had just passed.

Ryan smiled. "Wow, I guess were kind of bad at this, huh?" He said pulling into someone's driveway and turning around. He quickly speeded toward South Main Street. "Here?" He asked stopping slowly.

Marissa smiled toward him. "Yeah, I guess we are." She answered. She stared out the window as the two of them turned around and speeded toward South Main Street. "Yup." She answered simply yet quietly. She then looked back down at the directions. This was going to be a long drive….

**--An Hour Later--**

Ryan and Marissa finally arrived at the party. To Marissa it seemed like it took about 5 years to get there from all the wrong turns they had taken. Marissa stepped out of the car, as did Ryan. They both walked to the open door and inside to hear music blasting and people dancing, talking, taking drugs, and drinking. Soon enough, Seth and Summer approached them.

Summer ran toward Marissa quickly. "Coop! You finally made it! God, what took you guys so long?" She asked taking a sip of the beer that was in her hand.

Marissa smiled and sideways glanced at Ryan who had been doing the same to her. "We kind of got lost...a couple of times." She said giggling a little.

Seth smiled toward both of them and gave a slight wave. "Hey guys." He said.

Summer nodded. "C'mon Coop." She said taking a hold of Marissa's arm with her free hand. "Let's go hang out." She said as she began walking through the crowds of people.

Marissa nodded. "Sure." She said, she looked toward Ryan giving him a quick kiss. "We'll hang out later? Or...Make out later." She said smiling, adding in a small chuckle.

Ryan smiled and kissed her back. "See you." He said smiling. He watched as Summer dragged Marissa off into the crowd of people. He wanted to yell out to her to be careful. But, he didn't feel the need to…Not anymore. Marissa had changed this year, with the drinking. She was different now…Better.

Seth turned looking confused. "Wait…Summer! But…When are WE gonna hang out?" He yelled over the blaring music and other talking people.

Summer smiled as she looked back at Seth. "Later, Cohen!" She called back while walking. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Soon enough she and Marissa disappeared into the huge crowd of drunken dancing people.

Ryan turned to Seth, "So, things between you and Summer seem to be going good." He stated as he grabbed a beer. He took a sip as he listened to Seth's answer.

Seth looked toward Ryan and nodded proudly. "Yeah, things have gotten better…Summer seems to be excepting the whole 'graphic novel' a lot better then she was. I mean, okay, maybe there was that whole episode in the car where she complained about me and Zach being partners but…She's over it now and she's completely happy, I mean look at her!" He said motioning to Summer who wasn't to far from where they were standing.

Summer's mouth hung open when a guy grabbed her beer from her hand and took a sip. "Oh my god! Couldn't you see that was mine, EW!" She shrieked as she began beating on his chest roughly.

Seth bit his lip. "Summer!" He said handing his water over to Ryan. "Here, hold this." He said in a quieter voice. He then turned his attention back to Summer. "Summer! Okay…Stop beating on the nice water polo player, okay?" He said running over to them.

Ryan smiled laughing a little as he took a sip of his beer.

Marissa had been wandering around by herself. Summer had been complaining about Seth and Zach working together on the comic book and she really wasn't in the mood to hear about that. She grabbed bottled water from the fridge, she figured it would be best not to drink tonight…I mean, she couldn't disappoint Ryan…Not tonight. She sighed walking toward the exit of the kitchen, but someone had gotten in her way…

Jess stood in the door frame to get into the kitchen, blocking Marissa's way out. She snorted when she had seen Marissa holding bottled water. "You do know this is a party right?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh…Yeah…I just…Umm…" Marissa tried to answer. She didn't exactly want to look like a loser, the only one not drinking…

Jess rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Here." She simply handing the beer she had just gotten over to Marissa. "Live a little. It's a party." She said walking passed her and toward the fridge grabbing a beer for herself. "So, Marissa…Right? The one with the way out of hand party a couple weeks ago?" She asked questioningly.

Marissa smiled and accepted Jess' offer. She didn't want to look dumb. I mean, one little drink wouldn't hurt her. She took a sip…It was weird; she hadn't had a beer in so long. She never knew it could taste so…Good. She looked toward Jess and nodded. "Yeah, that's me…And you're the one who passed out in my pool, right?" She answered.

Jess smiled as she hopped up on the counter. "Yeah, good memory." She answered dryly. "So, you wanna hang?" She asked.

Marissa bit her lip nervously. "Well, uh, I kind of have…" She started, but was then cut off…

Jess smiled and hopped off the counter. "Great, let's go." She instantly decided. She grabbed Marissa by the arm. She noticed Marissa was kind of forcing her arm away. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "C'mon Cooper. It's like I said before, live a little. It's not like I'm going to kill you." She said laughing as she led Marissa off.

Marissa smiled nervously. "Okay…" She answered quietly yet uneasily. She followed Jess out, a little worried…Not to sure of things…

**--A Couple Hours Later—**

Marissa was completely smashed. She and Jess had been hanging out the whole night, she sort of forgot about Ryan, Summer, and Seth. Jess kept offering Marissa drinks and she accepted some and rejected a couple but Jess kept insisting on her taking a few more, so she did.

Ryan was nervous he hadn't seen Marissa all night, or Summer. He and Seth had been hanging out. He looked toward Seth. "Do you see Marissa or Summer any where?" He suddenly asked, interrupting Seth's rambling about Summer and the comic book.

Seth was about to go on about the graphic novel until Ryan cut him off. His mouth closed and he took a look around. Ryan was right…Summer and Marissa had disappeared. "Your right. C'mon…We gotta find them. I really hope Summer isn't trying to beat up any water polo players again…On that note, maybe we should stick together." He said with a nervous smile.

Ryan laughed a little and shook his head as the two of them began walking in search of there ladies.

Ryan saw Summer a couple minutes after searching through the large house. She had been in the kitchen with a few friends from school, apparently. He walked toward her. "Summer…Have you seen Marissa?" He asked concerned when he didn't see Marissa with her.

Summer shook her head. "No…I've been trying to find her…But I haven't seen her anywhere. But I'll help you look." She answered. She was on the verge of being drunk. She had a small buzz…You could defiantly tell by the way she was walking.

Seth saw this and ran to her side; He put his arm around her back and gently took a hold of one of her arms, helping her walk. When he had seen her look up at him he looked down and gave her a slight smirk.

Summer was a little shocked when she felt Seth's hand slide around her back. She looked up toward him and smiled graciously.

Ryan had been pushing passed a bunch of people. He needed to find Marissa. "Marissa?" He called out over the crowd of people. He decided to maybe check upstairs. He turned toward Summer and Seth. "You guys check around down here…I'll check upstairs, okay?" He asked when he got a nod from Seth he turned quickly and started rapidly up the stairs to find Marissa.

Seth had tried to walk quickly while holding Summer. It was kind of difficult sense Summer was walking so slow. He checked every single room downstairs. No Marissa. He sighed and took Summer outside to get some air. The two of them sat down on the door step. He looked toward her. "You okay?" He asked.

Summer nodded slowly as she took a seat next to Seth. She cupped her head with one of her hands, her head slightly hurt and her vision was just a little blurry.

Seth sighed and reached into his pocket. "I knew these would come in handy." He said as he pulled out a bottle of Advil handing it toward her.

Summer smiled and accepted it thankfully. "Thanks Cohen." She answered softly. "Did you bring the Advil just in case I got drunk..?" She asked looking up toward him as she twisted the cap off.

"Well," Seth started. "I kind of brought it just in case I got drunk. Or…Marissa did, you know how she is with the drinking. I really didn't expect you to get drunk." He said with a small laugh as he handed her his water that he had gotten a little while ago.

Summer smiled and shook the bottle letting two pills appear in the palm of her hand she accepted the water. She put the pills into her mouth and took a sip of the water letting them wash the pills down her throat. "I hope Coop's okay…" She said as she put the bottled water down and looked down at the cement.

Marissa had been hanging out upstairs with Jess' and a few other guys she chugged the last of the beer that was left in her cup down swiftly. She could hear someone calling her name…But, the room had started spinning…She felt like she was on the verge of passing out. She laughed as it felt like she was on a ride. She fell down onto the bed closing her eyes, trying to get things still again.

One of the guys that had been in the room looked over toward Jess' she had been making out with a guy named Jake in the corner. He looked toward Marissa and sat down next to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked trying act as if he cared. All he wanted was to get laid.

Marissa looked over at the guy, squinting, trying to get her vision straight. She recognized the guy in front of her as a water polo player named Mike. She nodded slowly. "I think so, I just…I think I need to go. Or lay down." She said falling back on the bed.

Mike smiled, this made everything much easier. He climbed on top of Marissa as she fell backward. He smiled as he held her hands down to the bed and began placing small kisses down her neck, he soon moved to her chest pulling her black shirt open and kissing downward.

Marissa looked toward him. "What are you doing?" She yelled, but it wasn't too loud. She struggled trying to get Mike off of her. "Stop!" She yelled as she tried to get him off of her, but she couldn't. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to break free of his grasp. The spinning of the room made everything harder sense she felt like she was going to pass out. "Let go of me!" She said. Her vision became blurry again like she was going to pass out, she couldn't pass out. Not now, she needed to get help…Get this guy off of her. "Help me!" She tried yelling, her voice cracking at the end.

Ryan looked through every room upstairs…Except one. He placed his ear to the door and heard soft cries of what he made out was Marissa calling for help he tried opening the door but it had been locked. He stepped back, kicking it open. He saw a guy on top of Marissa, kissing her. He approached the guy and grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him off of her and hitting him to the floor. He turned his attention back to Marissa "Are you okay?" He asked concerned grabbing her hand and helping her off the bed.

Marissa nodded slowly and giggled. "Ryan! I'm happy you're here!" She said hugging him.

Ryan could tell by the smell of her breath that she had been drinking and she was obviously drunk. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." He sad taking a hold of her hand and leading her to the door soon enough he felt a hard pain in his back, he let out a sharp wince as he kept himself from falling to the ground. He turned around and saw that it had been that guy that had been trying to rape Marissa; he had thrown a small statue at him. He looked toward Marissa. "You get out of here and try to find Summer and Seth. "Okay? NO drinking." He said in a sharp tone. He turned his attention back to Mike walking toward him and throwing a few blows to his face.

Marissa nodded and made her way toward the door she opened it slowly and stepped out. Which way…Oh she had to go right. That's it. She began stumbling toward the staircase. She had to find Seth and Summer, right. She walked down the stairs slowly and began making her way through the crowds of people in front of her.

Mike's face began to get a little banged up from Ryan's forceful punches, finally he grabbed his fist twisting it and kicking him in the knee.

Ryan cried out as Mike twisted his wrist, he soon dropped to the ground from the blow to his knee. He grabbed the statue that Mike had thrown at him and knocked Mike over the head with it. He watched as Mike fell unconscious. He sighed getting up slowly. He looked toward Jess and Jake who had still been making out in the corner as if nothing happened. He shook his head and walked out of the room, slowly. He began down the stairs in search of Marissa, Seth, and Summer.

Marissa had been pushing passed the crowds of drunken teens at the party, in search of her friends. But she couldn't find them. She began laughing as the room began to spin again. She figured it was time to sit down. She saw the couch nearby and took a seat grabbing a hold of her head. "Stop spinning." She said between laughs.

Ryan had pushed passed a bunch of people, searching every inch of the house and dance floor for Marissa. Finally after about 7 minutes of looking he spotted Marissa on the couch. He rushed toward her kneeling down. He lifted her head up. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Marissa nodded. "I'm great!" She said as she began laughing. "I know, let's go dance!" She said jumping to her feet. She almost lost her balance but Ryan caught her.

Ryan bit his lip and as she rose he did as well. He gently took a hold of Marissa's shoulders so she could keep balance. "Uh, actually…Why don't we just go, okay?" He asked he was really hoping this would be easy…

Marissa shook her head violently. "No way, we just got here! We came here to have fun and that's what I'm gonna do!" She said with a bright cheery smile. She pushed passed him starting for the dance floor.

Ryan sighed closing his eyes, he soon opened them and saw Marissa had been gone; he turned and saw her charging for the dance floor he quickly took a hold of her arm before she could. "Yeah, I wanna have fun to…But, we can have fun back at the pool house, okay?" He asked. "I just wanna take care of you and not let anything bad happen to you." It was true; he did want to take care of her. All he wanted was for her to be safe and he knew if she stayed here she wouldn't be.

Marissa smiled. "Aww, that's very sweet." She said pinching his cheek as she giggled.

Ryan smiled awkwardly as she took a hold of his cheek. He laughed slightly. "Okay, Marissa," He started as he removed her hand from his cheek. "Let's go, okay?" He asked, hopefully.

Marissa smiled. "Fine, fine. We can go. But you have to promise we'll have fun tonight." She said with a bright smile.

Ryan smiled back at her. "I promise." He said kissing her forehead. "C'mon, let's go." He said as he helped her toward the door. He opened the door walking out and seeing Summer and Seth out on the doorstep. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna bring Marissa back to the pool house, she's kind of drunk and I don't think Julie and Caleb would be too happy about it. I'll see you guy's later, okay?" He asked.

Summer and Seth immediately stood up when they heard Ryan's voice. Summer ran toward Marissa when she saw her and hugged her. "Coop, your okay! Thank god!" She sighed. "You could have gotten raped or something at a party like this!" She yelled toward her best friend. She was only raising her voice out of worry, not out of anger.

Ryan looked down. He figured it was best not to tell Summer and Seth that the rape part almost did happen. If he hadn't gotten there in time she would have. And he never could have forgiven himself. Shit, if anything ever happened to Marissa he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself.

Seth nodded. "Okay, dude. I'll see you back home" He stated. "And yeah, good idea. Julie would probably make up some bizarre excuse and blame you for getting Marissa drunk." He said. "Well, drive safe." He said. "Oh, and remember. Click it or ticket." He said nodding and pointing toward him.

Ryan nodded and smiled. "I will…" He said with a small eye roll. "See ya." He said leading Marissa to the car. He helped her get in and buckled her seatbelt. He then got in on his side and turned the car on. He pulled off starting down the street. Marissa had been rambling on. She was actually quite annoying when she was drunk.

Marissa had been rambling on about alcohol for the passed hour. She sighed. "I'm bored." She stated as she leaned in and turned the radio on, turning it up full blast she laughed and grabbed the steering wheel turning it to the right. "Time to go right!" She slurred as she turned the steering wheel to the right, or well, sort of did.

She completely caught Ryan off guard when she grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. "Marissa!" He yelled as he felt the car swing to the right. He hit the brakes causing them to come to a screeching halt. He sighed looking toward her. "Don't grab the wheel okay. Just sit down…and don't move. And everything will be fine." He said with a fake smile. He was trying to keep his cool, she was drunk and it wasn't her fault she was acting this way. He pressed the gas pedal once again and began driving.

Marissa crossed her arms irritated. "You promised that we would have fun." She muttered under her breath. She sighed.

The two of them had been driving for a little while know. Marissa had stayed perfectly still and barely said a word. Ryan was pretty happy about that. He didn't like when Marissa was drunk. It reminded him of his mother…But, Marissa being quiet and staying still…Didn't last long…

Marissa sighed and un-buckled her seatbelt she dug through her purse and pulled out a bottle of beer. She smiled and opened it; she began chugging it down quickly.

Ryan noticed this. "Marissa! No…" He started he looked toward her, still trying to pay attention to the road as well, he began reaching for the beer, trying to get it out of her grasp.

Marissa looked over madly "Stop!" She argued and pulled the beer farther out of his reach.

Ryan sighed. "Marissa." He said putting his full on attention on her, but still gripping onto the wheel. "Stop it! Give me the beer." He said. But she wasn't listening to him. Something Ryan hadn't noticed is that he began driving through a red light he turned his attention back to the road and noticed this…He saw a car coming and slammed his breaks on just missing it. He let out a sigh of relief then suddenly he heard a truck coming his way. _Shit! _He thought. He was ready to drive off, but he was to late the large truck smashed into the side of the range rover causing the range rover to flip several times.

**--End Flashback—**

Marissa finally snapped back to reality as she heard a loud crash of thunder. Just thinking about the events of that night made her upset. She began to cry once again. She sighed as she turned, walking back inside to her dark gloomy room. It was completely dark. She was now soaking wet…She walked toward her drawer and pulled out a bottle of pain killers. She had stolen them from Summer's yesterday. She dumped one into her hand and popped it into her mouth and downed it with vodka. She didn't understand why she even took only one…She could have overdosed again…This time she might have really died…Now that Ryan was in a coma and might never be waking up. She felt like she had nothing to live for…She felt like her world was gone and never coming back.

**A/N:** So how was it? Let me know if I should continue.


	2. Take Me Away

**A/N: **Okay, well to start off with…I have a few shout outs…

BrSoccerChic – Thank you very much for your review! Yeah, this is a kind of hard fic to right. But I really feel good about it! Well, I'm glad you're reading!

Emogeek1 – Thanks a bunch!

xOPrincessSparklexO – Thanks Laura! I'll try to update consistently! Lol. Thanks!

kursk – Thanks for the review! Yup, I'm not really sure how I'm going to make things with R/M. But, thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update asap!

Myhubbyisob – Thanks! Lol. Yeah, next chapter I'm going to make Seth go visit Ryan in the hospital. So theres a Ryan scene! Lol.

J – Thanks a heap!

Well, thats all for shout outs! I hope yo like this chapter! Please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Take Me Away**

Marissa's eyes slowly opened when she heard the buzzing of her alarm clock. She sighed reaching her arm over and shutting the alarm off. She lay there for a few minutes. She didn't want to go to school. It wouldn't be the same…Or feel right, without him there. She wished she could just spend her whole day in the hospital…With Ryan. But she couldn't, because she knew it'd be wrong. It was her fault he got in the accident in the first place. So why would she want to be the first thing he saw when he woke up? **IF** he woke up. It wounded her to think these sorts of things. But she knew she had too…That they could be true. She looked down at her tear stained pillow and then sat up. She walked toward her dresser grabbing some clothes from it. It was time to go back to hell and face reality.

Summer walked into school wearing a white jean mini skirt and dark pink spaghetti strap tank top. She searched around the crowded halls for Seth or Marissa but there was no sight of them. She figured she'd head to her locker then try looking for her friends afterwards. She knew the two of them were probably heart broken over what had happened to Ryan. But, she didn't blame them. What had happened was awful. She tried hard to erase it from her mind…Vanish it from her thoughts. But it was hard too.

Seth walked into school…It just felt so weird. This whole morning had. He woke up and ate breakfast alone…Then headed off to school, again all alone. It sucked being alone. Without his best friend…Yeah, he had been in this situation before, before Ryan came. But this time was different…Now that he had the experience of actually having best friend and then loosing that felt dreadful. And there was nothing he could do to help Ryan at all. Not one thing. He walked toward his locker and opened it.

Summer saw Seth and immediately trotted over toward him. "Hey." She said quietly toward him, a small smile on her face…It was hard to smile. But she figured that she needed to put on a brave face for him sense she cared. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned, she tried to make eye contact with him but it seemed like he was trying to avoid her gaze.

Seth heard the sound of a familiar voice. He recognized the voice as Summer's...And hearing her voice actually made him feel a little better. "Hey." He said barely audible. This was the first thing he's said in a while…He just felt so down lately. Most of his time was spent by Ryan's side in the hospital. He felt that's where he needed to be…By his friend's side. "I'm okay…" He answered; again quiet as he retrieved a few text books from his locker.

Summer bit her lip. It pained her to see Seth like this. She had never ever seen him like this before. Except for when Ryan was going to take off for Chino to help Theresa with the baby…But even that wasn't as bad as he had been acting today. He hadn't smiled once…Not one sarcastic remark…And to top it all off he would barely even look at her. She wished that none of them had ever gone to that party that night. Then Ryan would be okay and Marissa would be happy…And Seth would be geeky and sarcastic like he usually was. "Do you maybe wanna get out of here? Go visit Ryan at the hospital?" She suggested, trying to be helpful and relieve the quiet tension between the two of them.

Before Seth could answer Summer's question Marissa had already made her way toward them. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt along with long denim jeans with a pair of black flats on her feet. She looked terrible like she hasn't slept in weeks. Her eyes were blood shot red and there wasn't one touch of make-up on her face. Her hair was down spreading across her shoulders. She approached the two of them with a hushed 'Hi'.

Summer looked toward Marissa "Hey Coop." She answered. "How are you holding up? Any better then yesterday?" She asked remembering all the crying that Marissa was doing when the paramedics brought Ryan into the hospital. She could remember his face perfectly. There was a big wound on the side of his head that was bleeding incessantly. She didn't think it would ever stop. There was also a great deal of cuts ubiquitously on his face and arms, even neck. Almost his whole face was covered in blood…You could barely even tell it was Ryan. For once…Summer Roberts was actually scared…And for Ryan…

Marissa shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't even answer that question…It brought back to many memories of last night. Too many memories that would cause her to cry, again and she just couldn't go through that right now, because she knew if she began crying again…She probably wouldn't be able to stop. "I'm better…Then yesterday." She said softly.

Seth could barely even look at Marissa…A part of him new that it was Marissa's fault that Ryan was in the accident in the first place. "Yeah...Summer, uh. I think it'd be a good idea if we did go to the hospital. I mean, seeing Ryan would probably be a good thing. So, let's go." He answered her a little rushed.

Summer nodded to Marissa's response before turning her attention over to Seth who had just spoken to her. "Okay." She answered, up for doing anything he had wanted to do. She looked toward Marissa. "Coop…You should come. Seeing Ryan would probably be good for you." She suggested trying to help…

Marissa shook her head violently. "No…I…I really can't." She answered miserably. She hoped that Summer had understood why she had turned down the opportunity…It was just hard to see Ryan laying there, unconscious…Knowing that he might not ever wake up again. Knowing that she was part of the reason that put him in this position in the first place.

Summer new how Marissa felt, she understood…But she wasn't going to give up there. "Coop…" She started. "I get that your upset, but, you really should go see Ryan. I jus-" Summer was just then cut off by an angry Seth.

Seth tried to stay calm but he couldn't help himself. "Summer, just forget it, okay? Marissa's probably the last person Ryan wants to see. The last person any of us want to see for that matter." He blew up, he couldn't help himself. It was true…If Marissa hadn't gotten drunk; as always Ryan would have been fine…

Summer immediately shot a glare toward Seth…A surprised glare at that. "Cohen, this isn't Marissa's fault. It was an ac-" She was then cut off again, by Seth.

"No, Summer. Don't say it was an accident. If Marissa hadn't gotten drunk in the first place like she always does Ryan would be fine! Maybe if it would just be best if Marissa stayed away from him all together. I mean, Ryan's my best friend…" He said, now directing his attention toward Marissa. "And he really doesn't need you dragging him into your messed up life. He doesn't deserve that…I mean, he really believed that you stopped with the alcohol, and look what you do. You go behind his back and drink anyway. He trusted you Marissa…And look where that got him…A coma. So why don't you just do us all a favor and back off." He said angrily toward her. He looked toward Summer. Then he turned starting out of school and toward the range rover. He needed to get out of here…He had to go see Ryan.

Summer hung onto every word Seth had to say. She was for once in her life…Speechless. After Seth had just gone she looked toward Marissa. "Hey, Coop. Don't listen to him. He didn't mean it...He's just upset, we all are. But everything will be fine…Really. Lets just go see Ryan, okay?" She said hopefully.

Marissa remained quiet throughout Seth's whole speech; she couldn't answer…Because part of her…New Seth was right. She watched as Seth angrily walked out of the school building…She looked toward Summer and simply shook her head. "No…I just…I gotta go." She phrased simply…She gave Summer a weak smile and then headed out of the school building…Starting for her car. After she had gotten in she speeded down the street…Speeded back home. She couldn't deal with school…At least not yet.

Marissa pulled into her driveway quickly exiting her car slamming the door after her. She ran inside, finding the house to be empty. Which she was happy about…She couldn't deal with her mom and her annoying questions. She ran up to her room and sat down on her bed, staring hard at the wall for her a few minutes. She fell back on her bed, sobbing into her pillow…All she could think about was how right Seth was…And how much this was all her fault that Ryan could die. It made her furious that she actually did something like this…She rose from her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She ran toward the bathroom shutting the door and locking it behind her. She opened her medicine cabinet finding a shaver inside; she removed the blade from it and bit her lip, holding it in the palm of her hand. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror that made her cry even more. She backed into the wall…Sliding down into a sitting position. She pulled her sleeve up, revealing two old cuts that she had made when she had gotten back from the hospital. She put the blade to her skin, dragging it across her flesh, causing a new born cut to appear. She watched as she blood drained from her body. She sobbed as she made another one. She sobbed aloud as she grabbed a towel holding it to her wounds; she lay down on the cold tile. Staring up at the ceiling as she pressed the towel to her flesh. She sobbed. She wanted things to go back to normal…She just wanted someone to take her away…Free her from this thing people like to call life. Because she couldn't take it…Not anymore.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Well, that was the 2nd chapter! Yes, I made Seth take a stand toward Marissa. And Marissa is using cutting to try to escape her problems. Oh, and she started the cutting after she had gotten back from the hospital the night Ryan had gotten into an accident! Well, now that you've read this chapter…Go review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Who Are You?

**A/N:** Hello! Finally got my next chapter out! YES! Well, to start off...I have a few shout outs...

**Leentje - **Thank you very much! Yah, lol. I'm a big R/M fan! I love the couple. I'm trying to get my chapters out as quickly as possible!

**J - **Thanks! lol, things will get better...Just not yet. lol. To early in the story for that! haha, thank you! But you rock more, for reviewing!

**carolineiscool908 - **Thanks!

Now that thats taken care of...Heres chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Who Are You?**

Seth soon enough arrived in the parking lot of Newport Memorial. He searched the parking lot for an empty parking place; it took him a while considering the entire parking lot was packed with cars. He finally set his eyes on one; right up front an older man had just pulled out of it, which gave him a clear shot to pull in. He did just that. He removed himself from the range rover quite quickly and started into the entrance of the hospital.

He rushed in walking up toward the front desk. He had already known where Ryan's room was sense he's walked back and fourth from it last night. But, it you needed to proceed to the front desk before going anywhere else. So, he approached the plump lady with rosy red cheeks and blue eyes at the counter. "Hi, um, could you please tell me what room Ryan Atwood is in?" He asked simply.

The lady looked up from the paperwork that she had been working on, on her messy desk that included papers scattered everywhere, pens and pencils, a powdered donut on a white napkin and coffee from 9:00 this morning. She smiled at Seth. "Sure, 1 second, please." She replied as she took a bite of her donut. "Room 318. That'll be second floor down to B hall on the right." She answered with a smile.

Seth nodded. "Thanks." He replied turning and starting down the hall. He walked toward the elevators hitting the arrow to go up. He waited some what patiently for the elevator to reach him, when it did a few people exited the elevator and Seth stepped inside hitting the 2nd floor key. He sighed as he felt the elevator to go up, he wasn't a big fan of elevators, and they kind of made him nauseous from time to time. But he could cope with it.

When the elevator finally reached the second floor Seth walked off of the elevator and down the hall, switching from A hall to B hall by taking a few turns. He finally came to Ryan's room, and sighed. He stared at the 318 pasted on his door and sighed. He finally twisted the knob and opened the door, stepping inside. He saw Ryan lying on the hospital bed just as before. Cuts struck his face almost everywhere. He pulled a chair over sitting down in it and sighing. "Hey Ryan. How are ya buddy?" He asked, knowing Ryan wasn't going to answer.

"I know this is probably kind of stupid to be talking to you…I mean, you're…" He paused biting his lip. "Not awake. But, I read somewhere that people in coma's can still hear every word you say…Awake or not. So, I figured I'd talk to you." He stated simply.

"Wow, dude. I really need you to wake up. You're my best friend…And it's really not the same around here without you. Everything just seems…Different. I mean, yeah. I still have Summer. But that's different. She's my girlfriend. Not my best friend. Summer and I go on dates and I buy her stuff and…Well, actually she buys me stuff. But…Best friends play playstation and have Seth/Ryan time. It's just not the same without you. I know it…And I know Marissa knows it. She's been really upset lately. She thinks that it would be best not to come visit you because she thinks she's the cause for all this. Okay, maybe she is just a little bit. But…I don't know. I kind of went off on her today…And honestly I didn't really know if that was the right thing to do. Do you think it was the right thing to do?" He asked an unconscious Ryan who just lye there, not saying a word. "I really wish you could answer me." Seth replied, kind of as if he were speaking to himself.

Marissa emerged from the bathroom quickly. She entered her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She walked toward her dresser pulling a black long sleeved shirt from it. She put the shirt on over her short sleeved shirt, covering the cut she had made. She sighed and walked over toward her bed sitting down. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone from her night stand. She had had 2 new text messages. Probably Summer trying to figure out what's going on. She pressed a few buttons and found the text messages. They weren't from Summer…They were from someone else. _I miss you. _Said the first one… The second one had read _I'm watching you… _She stared blankly, she shook her head.

She knew they must've been fake probably someone from school messing around. She text back a _who is this?_

What shocked her was how fast the text message was returned. It read … _Never mind that. You look beautiful in that black shirt. _She immediately jumped to her feet as she read that, she quickly glanced around her room. That last text had shaken her to the core. She really didn't want to be alone right now. So, she grabbed her cordless phone and called Summer, praying fir an answer.

"_Hello?" Summer echoed when she picked up from the other line. _

"Sum…Hey it's Marissa." She replied quite quickly. "I was hoping that you could maybe come over…I just, I need someone to talk to." She replied, actually truthfully. She really did need someone to talk to.

"_Coop…Yeah, sure. Are you okay?" Summer asked concerned. _

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. Why?" She asked confused, taking another glance around her bed room.

"_I dunno…" Summer said shrugging. "You just seem…Freaked out or something." _

"No, no…I'm fine." Marissa answered quickly. "Just get here…Fast." She replied biting her lip trying to calm herself down, and act as if everything was fine.

"_Okay." Summer replied uneasily. "I'll see you…Soon, them." She said hanging up her phone. She quickly left her house. She climbed into her car and headed off toward Marissa's. _

Marissa hung up her phone and looked back at her cell phone that lay on the bed. She was too scared to look and see what else this person had to say. She took a breath to calm her down and sat on the edge of her bed. She just needed to calm down. Summer would be here soon…She really didn't want to be alone right now…She needed Ryan…

Seth sighed as he stared down at Ryan. He leaned back in the chair he had been sitting in, trying to get himself comfortable. He sighed. He figured now would be a good time to go get a coffee and maybe a snack. He stood up from his seat. "Okay, Ryan. I'm gonna go get a coffee and maybe a judos bar or some goldfish. Don't move…Or don't wake up without me here. Okay? Okay, good." He said to the unconscious body. He turned walking to the door and opening it. He was surprised at who had seen at the door, Trey.

Trey stood in front of Seth. He couldn't exactly bring himself to smile. He couldn't even really bring himself to speak. He just stood, there, silently, staring at his brother's best friend.

Seth stared in astonishment. "Hey man…I was just going to get some coffee and some snacks…You want any?" He asked.

Trey shook his head. "No…I'm good. Thanks though." He replied, barely audible. He gave Seth a small smile and walked passed Seth and into his brothers hospital room.

Seth nodded. "I'll be back." He answered walking passed Trey. He walked passed Trey and out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He started down the hall toward a vending machine. He looked through the clear glass at the snack choices. "Ugh!" He yelled irritably. "No, Kudos' bars or Goldfish. What kind of hospital is this! I should really have a talk with the manager about this." He said crossing his arms in a huff.

Trey walked slowly over toward the seat Seth had been sitting in and plopped down into it. He stared at his brother whose face was filled with cuts and bruises. "Wow, Ry," He started biting his lip. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited you…Or came to see you bro." He apologized. "I just, I don't know. I guess I've just been busy wrapped up in my own little life…I never had time to come visit my own brother. Yeah, I know that sounds pathetic. I agree. But, it's true. And I'm so sorry Ry. I should have been here for you…You were there for me every time I called from jail. The Cohen's are letting me stay in their pool house, thanks to you. The least I could do is be here for you now. So, I am. I'm sorry…About everything I've done to you in the passed. But that's all gonna change now. I've changed. Everything's different." He was about to go on, until he was interrupted by Seth walking back into the room. He quickly closed his mouth. Not saying another word. But, everything he did say was true. He just wished Ryan could actually hear it. Maybe things would be simpler between the two of them…Just maybe…

* * *

**A/N:** Yes...I know what your thinking. That was short and so was the last chapter. I'm sorry about the shortness! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks :). 


	4. Visits and Schemes

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 4 is up! Hoorah! Anyways... lol, just to start off with...I have some shout-outs!

**J – **Yeah, I get your drift. I liked Trey a lot when he first entered the show! But after I saw what he did to Marissa I despised him! But, yeah. I figured I'd add him into the story. As for who was texting Marissa, I'm not telling! Lol. But, that should be cleared up next chapter…Maybe! Lol. No. YOU ROCK.

**The O.C.-oholic – **Ha-ha. That review seriously made my day! I'm really happy to hear that I've improved in writing! And yeah, your story was amazing! I loved it! Yeah I know…I'm really bad with grammar! I really need a beta.

**Leentje -**Thanks! Lol. Yes, the creepy messages. I don't that just sort of came to my mind. So, I figured I'd add it in there!

**Emily – **Yes! You're totally right. Thanks for letting me know! I appreciate it. But, I don't think I'm going to fix it sense it was already written and all. Anyways, it's fanfic! I can do what I'd like, right:)

**emogeek1**** – **Thanks a bunch!

**FanFic-Fan-Forever**** – **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm not sure how I'm going to make things end up just yet. Lol.!

**xOPrincessSparklexO**** – **haha! Thanks Laura! Yeah, I love Kudos bars honestly! Lol. Thanks for the review! I love ya!

**Amanda – **Thank you! Lol. Your rule too!

**IluvDanBen33**** – **lol. Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Oh, I love Ryan too! He's a hottie! Lol.

**neim**** – **Thanks!

**MyHubbyIsOB**** – **Ryan's accident, I'm assuming you're talking about, right? That happened a couple days ago! If you have anymore questions at all feel free to ask, they will be answered! Lol.

**Weasel – **Aww! Really? Thank you! That's another review that made my day. :)

**judge judy – **Thanks! Yeah, Marissa really does need to stop huh? Lol. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my fanfic!

Yay! I'm finally done with shout outs. Well, I wanna thank each any every one of you who reviewed again, it means so much to me! Thanks! Always … On with chapter 4! I hope you like it! It's longer ( i think. lol.)! (I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes. IM REALLY TIRED. Lol. I wanted to get this chapter up and ready. K here it is! )

**Chapter 4**

**Visits and Schemes**

Seth emerged back into the room with a bag of Doritos in hand. He shut the door behind him as he saw Trey sitting in his chair, across from Ryan. He scanned the room and finally set his eyes on a chair in the far left corner of the room. He ambled toward the corner grabbing a hold of the chair and pulling it near Ryan's hospital bed. He collapsed back into the chair and looked toward Trey who seemed to be in a daze of his brother's unconscious body. He sighed softly; the room had fallen completely silent. He hated the quiet. He opens his bag of chips and grabbed a few, stuffing them into his mouth, chomping down on them. "Want some chips?" He asked Trey between chews.

Trey snapped out of the little daze he had been in at the sound of Seth's voice, he looked toward him and shook his head slowly. "Nah, I'm good." He answered quietly.

Seth shrugged. "More for me…" He muttered taking a few more chips and chewing them up as he swallowed them. He looked toward Ryan listening to the beeping of the monitor that was hooked up to him. Ryan had to make it out of this…He truly did believe he would. Ryan was strong always had been ever sense he first came to Newport. When he beat up the water polo team at Holly's party and saved him from Luke beating the hell out of him. He really couldn't afford or handle loosing a friend as good as Ryan. Ryan had been his only friend for a long time. Before Ryan came his life was hell, he wasn't even going to get into that. But, he really didn't want Ryan to die. He just wanted him to wake up so everything could return to how it used to be. He finally shook his head snapping out of his thoughts of Ryan. He switched over to thinking about Summer. He figured he should probably stop by and see her seeing how he left her confused at school after he had just yelled at Marissa.

Seth stood up slowly from the chair he had retrieved from the corner and directed his attention to Trey. "Hey man, I'm gonna take off. I have some stuff to take care of…I'll see you later." He said as he started toward the door. He didn't even bother telling Trey to tell Ryan anything when he woke up. Because he knew…Ryan wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Trey nodded. "See ya man." He called out to Seth. He watched as Seth exited the room. He turned his attention back to Ryan, letting out a heavy sigh. "Guess it's just you and me." He said shifting in his chair, making himself comfortable. He wasn't going to leave just yet.

Marissa bit her lip as she paced around downstairs in front of the front door. She was waiting for Summer to get there. She felt like she was being watched…All the time now ever sense she looked at those messages on her cell phone. Her cell phone beeped a few times while she had been waiting for Summer, which meant that she had new messages. But…She didn't dare to look.

Summer hastily pulled into Marissa's driveway and stepped out of her car. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse, turning it off. Right now she needed her full attention on Marissa. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Marissa's front door placing a small knock on it. She waited for Marissa to answer. She was worried about her friend…She seemed so freaked out of the phone. That worried her; she just needed to talk to Marissa.

As soon as Marissa heard a knock at the door she immediately thrust it open, seeing Summer at the door. "Hey Sum." She said, trying to stay calm. She stepped aside motioning for her best friend to come inside.

Summer smiled and rushed passed Marissa and inside. She turned to her best friend. "Okay Coop, give me the 411. Why were you acting so weird on the phone? I mean you were all freaked out like you just saw a ghost or something. So, tell me what's going on. And I want the truth. Best friends don't lie." She said nodding proudly.

Marissa sighed. She bit her lip. "Well," She started. She couldn't tell Summer about the messages on her cell phone. She didn't want to worry her…I mean, for all she knew it could just be someone messing with her. So, she decided to tell Summer the other thing that had been bugging her. "It's the whole Ryan thing. It's all my fault that he's in a coma. Even Seth knows it! If I had stayed sober just once and actually was responsible Ryan would be fine. I should be the one in a coma…Not him. He doesn't deserve it…I do." She responded straightforwardly.

Summer frowned, feeling awful for her best friend. "Aw Coop…" She said quietly. She spread her hands out signaling Marissa for a hug.

Marissa now had tears streaming freely down her cheeks. She walked toward Summer hugging her as sobbed slightly.

Summer felt terrible, she never really knew that Marissa had blamed this whole thing on herself. "Coop, it's not your fault. It was an accident…That's why they call it a car accident." Summer replied wisely. "Anyways, don't listen to Cohen he's just as upset as you are over the whole Ryan thing…He'll take any free shot he has to blame someone." She said as she pulled back from the hug. "Y'know, Coop, Chino is your boyfriend…And you haven't even visited him in the hospital yet. So...What'd you say we go down there?" She asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

Marissa shook her head violently. "No. No way…I'm the last person Ryan wants to see right now believe me." She said.

Summer crossed her arms over her chest. "You see Coop, that's where you're wrong. Chino's in a coma. He can't see you at all. His eyes are closed. So that's all the more reason why we should go. C'mon Coop." She said taking a hold of Marissa's arm and leading her toward the door.

Marissa sighed, kind of trying to force her arm away from Summer's grip. But, she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere but the hospital at this point. "This is a bad idea…" She said as Summer led her out of her house.

Seth made his way out to the hospital parking lot. He walked toward the range rover, unlocking the door and getting inside. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Summer's number…It rang a few times before he got her voicemail. "Summer…its Seth. I thought maybe we could do something. Well, call me later…Bye." With that said he flipped his cell phone shut putting it back into his pocket. He turned his car on and decided maybe he'd go get something to eat at the Crab Shack while he waited for Summer to give him a call back. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed down the street, toward the Crab Shack.

Summer drove down the street toward the hospital. She looked toward Marissa who had had all her attention directed on what was going on out the window. She directed her attention back to the road in front of her and finally spoke. "Trust me Coop, this is what you need right now. You need to see Ryan." She stated simply.

Marissa silently nodded, still keeping her attention focused on the blur of trees and houses that passed as Summer speeded toward the hospital.

Summer pulled into the hospital a few seconds later finding a parking spot right up front. Must have been her lucky day. "Okay…So, you ready?" She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, I think I am." She said looking toward her best friend. "But, Sum. I think this is something I need to do on my own. " She said hoping her best friend would understand.

Summer nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want to do." She responded with a small smile.

Marissa smiled back toward her. "That's what I wanna do. But…I might be a while…So, maybe you could pick me up in a little while?" She asked.

Summer nodded. "Sure. Yeah, that'd be fine." She said.

Marissa nodded. "Okay." She stated as she pushed the door of Summer's car open. She stepped out and looked back toward her friend. "Oh, and Sum?"

Summer quickly looked toward Marissa. "Yeah?"

Marissa gave her a small smile. "Thanks, for bringing me here."

"No problem!" Summer answered.

Marissa shut the door and gave Summer a small wave, and then she started toward the entrance of the hospital.

Trey emerged from the men's bathroom, about to head back toward Ryan's room until his cell phone began ringing. He sighed as he answered it. "What do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"_Don't sound so upset to hear from me." A girl's voice answered from the other line. _

Trey sighed. "Look, Jess. I don't have time to be playing games with you. What do you want?" He asked.

Jess sighed. "I need your help with something." She answered.

"With what?" Trey asked as he glanced around the hospital, seeing bunches of nurses and doctors pass him.

Jess smirked. "Well, if I tell you…You won't do it. So, I'll meet you at The Bait Shop in 15 minutes." She said quickly hanging up her phone.

Trey was about to respond but Jess had already hung up. He sighed and hung his phone up as well. He started toward the exit of the hospital, walking out. His next stop would be The Bait Shop.

Marissa emerged into the hospital and straight to the front desk. "Hi, could you please tell me what room I could find Ryan Atwood in?" She asked the woman at the front counter. The woman quickly gave her the answer she wanted along with directions on how to get there. She made her way toward the elevator, pressing the arrow to go up. And waited for the elevator to reach her floor.

Summer just remembered she had turned her cell phone off and quickly turned it back on. She had noticed she had gotten one new message. She was about to play it until her cell phone had began to ring. She answered her phone quickly and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"_Summer. Hey…It's Zach. I was hoping maybe you could meet me at the Crab Shack._ I really need to talk to you." He answered.

"Zach…Hey…" She said a little uneasily. "Uh, well…" She looked toward the clock in her car. It read 6:30PM. She figured she'd call Seth later. He probably needed sometime to himself right now anyway. "Sure. That'd be…Great." She answered.

_Zach smiled. "Alright, then I'll meet you there?" Zach asked. _

Summer nodded. "Yeah, I'm not to far from The Crab Shack anyway…So I'm on my way there right now."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." Zach responded.

"Bye." Summer said hanging her phone up, forgetting all about the message that had been left on her cell phone. She speeded out of the parking lot of the hospital and down the street…Making her way toward the Crab Shack.

**---**

**A/N:** Well, that was chapter 4! The title to this chapter is kind of crappy, I know! I'm sorry! But I'm pretty tired, lol. I wanted to stay up and finish up this chapter for you guys! So, if you have any ideas for a new chapter name...Let me know! I could use one! Thanks…OH! For the whole Jess/Trey thing. I have a bad memory, so I can't remember if Trey met Jess while he was living at the Cohen's or if he was living in his new apartment. But, in this fic…He met her while he was still living the Cohen's. And...Yeah, he IS still living at the Cohen's. Lol, anyway…Now that you've read this chapter……Go review! The more reviews, the more I'll want to continue! Well, I'm off to bed! Lol. Bye!


	5. Alone

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Well, I'm just gonna say flat out, I'm sorry for any grammar or spilling problems, it's really early! But, anyways, I'm gonna start off with some shout outs!

**The O.C.-oholic – **lol, thanks for the review! I'm glad I got Summer's choice across there good! Thanks!

**J –** Yeah! Yes, R/M I'm still not too sure on how I'm going to make all that happen yet! Oh, and Jess/Trey did meet when Trey was living on his own! I remember now! I remember now, ah well. It's fiction: ). Well, thanks for reviewing and letting me know! Oh, and your very welcome for staying up late and writing chapter 4, and again, YOU rock! Lol. :)

**BrSoccerChic****- **Thanks sooo much!

**TrAcKgIrL05****- **Yes, the big Seth/Summer/Zach problem. Lol. Well, I'm not positive if I wrote that whole thing that good. I dunno. Lol, well, thanks for the review! Very much appreciated.

**Leentje****- **lol, all those good things! Good things like that don't happen till later chapters. Lol. Thanks!

**wishfulsinfulx-**lol, Trey fan I see? Trey was okay until the whole raping Marissa thing. That made me see a different side of him I didn't like and caused me to not like him as much anymore. Hmm, he's still pretty hot though! Lol, thanks for the review!

**kursk****- **heehee. You should like this chapter! (Or not…) lol. Thanks for the review!

**emogeek1****- **Thanks!

**Somebody's Dark Angel****- **haha, thanks! I love jealous Seth too, not to sure on how good I am at writing him though. Lol.

**Saynt Jimmy****- **lol. Woah! Question overload! LolRyan may or may not be okay, I'm not sure how I'm doing that yet, lol. And the messages will be explained. Sandy and Kirsten will be in next chapter! I kind of got so tied up in writing about Seth, Summer, and Marissa that I forgot about them. Lol. But, I promise you they will be in next chapter! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you have questions!

**JussCallMeBilly-**lol. Thank you! I'm not too good at Seth lines, but I'm glad you enjoyed that one! Lol. Thanks!

**StarAngel613****- **R/M S/S! I love them too! Lol, thank you for reviewing: )

Yes! I'm done, anyways…On with the story…

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**Alone **

Jess stood by the bar at The Bait Shop. She scanned the crowd of people for Trey, but didn't see him. She sighed as she watched the band perform…She needed Trey to get back here, fast. She needed to tell him her plan of attack for tonight…Or maybe this could wait until tomorrow night. It depended on how long it took for him to get his ass here! She stared out at the crowd of people and she could remember all the events of the other night…The other night when she and Marissa had hung out and Marissa got drunk. It wasn't her fault that she and Ryan got into a car accident. She let the flashback take over her…

**Jess' Flashback**

Jess opened the door to the bedroom that she and the guy she had met earlier that night at the party had made out for about an hour. Her vision was slightly blurred as she was still a little drunk. She slowly walked down the stairs, slowly, trying to steady her vision by holding her head. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the bunch of people around doing drugs and drinking. She started passed them, bumping into someone. She looked up and noticed it was Summer.

Summer stared hard at Jess. She crossed her arms for a minute; she had gotten a call from Marissa a little while ago, and later found out that Jess had gotten her drunk. She un-crossed her arms and slapped Jess as hard as she could across the face. "You stupid whore! You know this is all you're fault!" She screamed at her, she didn't even bother telling Jess the problem.

Jess' could barely even see Summer, she was about to pass her, without saying a word. But, that was when Summer slapped her. A sharp pain went through her face for about a second. She closed her eyes for a minute, steadying her vision. "What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled back.

Summer sighed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You getting Marissa drunk, now her and Ryan got in a car accident because of your drunken ass! This is your fault!" She yelled at her, she couldn't control her rage. She was just happy she told Seth to wait in the car and that she had to get something quick from the house.

Jess' sighed angrily from Summer's yelling. "Look, bitch. Just because your friend decided to have a few drinks with me and then got herself into a car accident doesn't mean it's my fault. It seriously not my fault Marissa is an idiot." She said shoving Summer into the wall and walking passed her.

Summer felt Jess' some what strong shove and she fell back into the wall. She gave Jess a cold glare as she walked by. She lifted herself away from the wall following Jess's toward the door. "Look, Sathers…You may think your cool just because you go around getting drunk and banging the first guy you see. But your not…If you ever go near my best friend again…I seriously will hurt you." She bit her lip…_ Well, okay…I can't exactly hurt her, but she doesn't know that! _She thought. "You better watch your back." She stated warningly. She then turned and headed off.

Jess turned looking toward Summer, she still had firm grip on her head, trying to stop throbbing in her head from the headache she had. She rolled her eyes at Summer's comments, she was barely even listening. She would get Summer back, she would kill Summer easily. She could defiantly kill Summer Roberts before Summer even tried to hurt her. She'll see……

**Reality **

Jess finally snapped back to reality when the band had finally started playing their next LOYD song. She sighed, Trey still wasn't here yet. What was taking him so long? She sighed agitatedly and decided to go dance for a little while. She walked toward the dance floor, rapping her arms around some random guy's neck and rubbing up against him, that was her way of dancing. She was trying to seduce him, they could hook up!

Seth sat in The Crab Shack, alone. He glared at the menu, lobster? Bah, he always got lobster. Maybe he could try something different for a change? He decided he'd go with lobster, sense that was what he usually got; a waiter came and took his order after a few minutes, and the he just waited. He stared blankly at the wall, checking his cell phone for new calls or messages now and then. But, each time he still had 0.

Zach made it to The Crab Shack quite quickly sense he was pretty close by. He got him and Summer a table and began looking at the menu as he waited for her to get there...

Seth saw Zach sitting at a table alone and stared for a minute. _What's he doing here? _He thought. _He's probably here alone…What a loser…Wait, I'm here alone… _He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and chose to ignore Zach.

Summer pulled into a parking place up front. She turned her car off grabbing her purse from the passenger seat. She stood up, getting out of her car and walking into The Crab Shack. She looked around and immediately found Zach; she sat down across from him. She didn't notice Seth sense her back was facing him. "Hey." She said with a small smile. "So, Zach…What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

Zach looked a grin immediately shot across his lips when he had seen Summer. She was beautiful, her dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had never seen a prettier girl. He loved her; he just wished she felt the same way about him. Maybe she did? Now was his chance to find out. "Hey, uh, well…" He started, "I asked you here today because…Look, Summer I love you. I love everything about you. You're so beautiful and I want to be with you. Cohen…He doesn't love you or know you the way I do. He sailed away from you and I stuck by you this whole Summer…And I'm not leaving your side like Cohen did." He explained meaningfully.

Seth looked back toward Zach; he noticed Zach has company now. Now he felt like a loser. He squinted trying to get a good look…Wait! He had seen that hair before, he couldn't forget. Summer! What was she doing here? With Zach? He decided to stay calm and just listen in on the conversation the two had been having. He heard Zach say something about _I'm not leaving your side like Cohen did._ You've got to be kidding me! Summer would never believe his cheesy lines of trying to steal her away from him...Would she?

A smile played across Summer's lips. "Aww, Zach…That's so sweet." That was all she could say. Everything that just come out of Zach's mouth was so meaningful to her. He was so sweet, but, wait, no! She loved Seth. Not Zach… "Thanks Zach. You're such a great guy…But…" She was about to continue until suddenly, she got interrupted.

Seth's mouth dropped open. Summer actually bought all that bullshit about loving her? He just wanted to get her into bed! He's a water polo player, that's what they do! "That's it, the gloves her coming off." He muttered as he threw down his menu and barged over to their table. "Zach…Summer…Wow, I didn't know you guys were here." He said, with his sarcastic shocking face.

Summer looked up and saw Seth; sigh escaped her mouth as she looked down at the table.

Zach also sighed. "Yeah, we're here and were kind of busy…So can you maybe leave us alone?" Zach asked trying to tone down his anger at Seth interrupting.

Seth crossed his arms. "No, no way! Whatever you say to Summer you can say to me too. I mean, she is _my_ girlfriend. Hey, you guys don't mind if I join you do you?" He saw words forming from Zach's mouth and rapidly invited himself as if he had gotten an answer. "Thanks!" He said cheerfully as he sat down next to Summer. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Look, Cohen. I really kind of need to talk to Summer alone…So would you mind maybe leav-" He tried to say, until yet again Seth babbled on, cutting him off.

"Hey! Have you ever tried there fried clams? I never have but I heard they were supposed to be good. How about you guys?" He asked, trying to avoid Zach asking for Summer alone.

Summer gave Seth a glare. "Seth…You could you maybe just give me and Zach a minute? I really need to talk to him…Alone." She stated, hoping he would get the drift.

Seth looked toward Summer. "Wow…So, you can tell him how sweet he is for being a replacement for me all summer? So, you can tell him you love him and that you're going to break up with me?" Seth tried to stop himself but he couldn't all of these questions kept popping out of his mouth uncontrollably. He knew what Zach had said really meant something to Summer. Truthfully, he was afraid of loosing her.

Summer stared coldly at him. "Y'know what? Zach let's go." She stood up pushing passed Seth, getting out of the booth. "Let's go talk, maybe at The Bait Shop or something." She looked back at Seth, and then made her way for the exit with Zach at her side.

"Summer! Summer, wait!" Seth yelled after her. "Look, I'm sorry…I just…" He started, trying to find the right words.

Summer turned around. "Cohen, just…Don't. I can't believe you were spying on me and Zach. You were listening to our conversation! You know if it was that important then I'd tell you about it. I wouldn't keep things from you. But, obviously…You don't trust me enough too. So, I'll just talk to you later." She said storming out of The Crab Shack with Zach at her side.

Seth sighed angrily as he watched the love of his life take off with the evil-graphic-novel-back-stabbing-fiend. It pained him to see it. He collapsed back down in the booth, alone. Once again, now…He didn't have Ryan…Or Summer. Seth Cohen…Was alone.

Marissa finally reached Ryan's room. She took a deep breath, and turned the handle of the door…But then she stopped as someone had grabbed her arm. She turned quickly to see a guy she had never seen before, she quickly pulled her hand away. "Do I know you?"

The guy smiled toward her. "Marissa, come…Don't act like a stranger." He said with a smirk. "Remember, the party the other night? Me and you…We were going to have sex…Until that annoying ass Chino boy showed up and ruined it." He said, his smirk growing wider.

Marissa thought for a minute, then she remembered…Bits and pieces of the nights events. He tried raping her…But Ryan had come and saved her. She remembered perfectly. "Mike…" She said softly.

**---**

**A/N:** So…That was chapter 5. Ah, so what do you think? I'm actually really nervous about this chapter because I'm not really sure how much I like it, well, review and let me know if you did! I need reviews to go on. So please do, review:)


	6. Away From Me

**A/N: **Okay, so I don't really have time to do the whole shout outs thing. So, I'm gong to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! It's means so much to me that you reading my story and actually liking it! Lol. Thanks so much! Next chapter will be longer and have shout outs! I promise! I'll also try to get next chapter out sooner then this one!

**Anyways…On with the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

**Away From Me**

Seth moped out of the Crab Shack, his head hung low. He slowly walked toward the range rover, pulling the keys out of his pocket and un-locking the door, thrusting it open. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He drove down the street and back toward his house. He just needed to clear his head, think of the exact words he was going to say to Summer. Then he would head to the Bait Shop and confront her.

He pulled into his driveway quickly and turned the car off. He took the key from the ignition and slid it into his jeans pocket. He stepped out of the car, shutting the car door behind him. He walked inside and toward the kitchen, that's when he saw his parents all snuggly near the kitchen counter. "Ah, guys, can you please save that for the bed room? Please." He said mockingly as he walked toward the kitchen table, taking a seat.

Kirsten quickly backed away from Sandy with a smile on her face. "Seth, your home…Um, how was your day? School?" She asked as she began going through the bag of food her and Sandy had just ordered. The two of them had been waiting for Seth to arrive before they started eating.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "School was…School." He said lowly. He couldn't tell his mother that he ditched about 10 minutes in. "So, what'd you order for dinner?" He asked curiously.

"Chinese." Sandy answered as he began helping Kirsten with the food. "So," He began, "Did you go up and see Ryan at all?" He flashed his eyes toward Seth, then back to the food.

Seth looked down at the table. "Yeah…He's the same." He answered a little upsettingly. The more and more Ryan was unconscious, the worse he felt.

Sandy nodded. "I went up to see him early this morning, and everything was the same too." He answered disappointingly. He then drew out a long sigh. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ryan will be fine. He's strong kid, he'll make it through this." He answered encouragingly.

Seth looked up toward his father. "Yeah, how can you be so sure? He's in a coma dad. Not many people wake up from these sorts of things." Seth answered, rising his voice a little. He was more upset then he was angry.

Kirsten decided to step in now. "Hunny, I'm sure Ryan's going to be fine. Sandy's right, he is a strong kid. I don't think a coma would stop him."

"There are a lot of things that wouldn't stop that kid. Remember, with Oliver…He was hanging around Marissa a' lot and Ryan knew something was wrong. So, even though we had told him to stay put and not leave the pool house without permission, he did it anyway." Sandy said with a smile.

Seth smiled a little. "Yeah…And it turned out he was right about Oliver all along…" He answered back, he looked up at his parents who were now beginning to set the table. He stood up to help, and soon everything was at the center of the dinner table.

The three of them began eating, it was fairly quiet. Quieter then usual. Seth couldn't help but to keep his gaze fixated on the chair Ryan usually say in, the one across from him and near his father. He really did miss Ryan. But, there was nothing he could do to help him. All he could do now was hope. He thought for a minute longer, then it came to him, he knew exactly what to say to Summer! "Uh, mom…Dad. I gotta go I'll be back in a little while." Seth had already been up and out of his seat running out of the house before Kirsten or Sandy could say a word. He had to get to the Bait Shop and fast, before he lost Summer forever.

**----**

Jess walked toward the bar to get a drink after her and the guy she was dancing with early hooked up. They actually ended up hooking up in the bathroom. He was actually pretty good, for a beginner. The guy sadly admitted to her that he had been a virgin. So, she screwed him, just to make him happy. Then after that she dumped him. He had barely any experience, and that was nothing to be proud of. She felt a tap at her shoulder and turned around to see who it had been. "Trey, it's about time! I've been waiting for you for like an hour." She responded moodily, almost as if she was PMSing.

Trey sighed. "Yeah, well sorry I got cut up in some traffic. Anyways, what do you want?" He asked a little annoyed at her mood.

She smiled innocently wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just a small favor." She said with a little a small shrug of her shoulders.

Trey smiled a little. "And that would be?" He started with a rise of his eyebrows.

She smiled leaning in and licking his ear lobe. She pulled a gun from her purse as she pulled back a little from him. She held the gun in her hand, and looked up at him.

Trey smiled as Jess licked his ear lobe. But, when he saw the gun his smile soon faded. "What would that before? What…You want me to kill someone?" He asked laughing slightly, thinking she was maybe joking.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I do." She answered 100 seriously. "Her names Summer Roberts. She's this huge bitch. I need your help making sure this bitch goes to hell, where she belongs."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said holding his hands up as if surrendering. "Summer Roberts? I know her, she's Ryan's friends...Girlfriend. I can't kill her." He answered simply.

Jess crossed her arms. "So? Ryan's in a coma! He's probably going to die. So, will you just help me and stop acting like your 5." She answered. "This Summer bitch has to die, or get hurt...Or something! I told myself I would kill her after she screamed at me at this party then slapped me while I was drunk. **No one** hits me." She said confidently.

Trey sighed loudly. He looked up toward the ceiling; he closed his eyes debating on what he should do.

She sighed. "If you do this for me…Maybe I'll give you a special treat back at your place later." She said with a teasing smile.

Trey looked back toward her. He could never really turn Jess down. She kind of had this charm that he couldn't resist. "Fine." He answered quietly.

Jess's smile immediately widened and she pulled him in for a kiss, a sloppy kiss in which she shoved her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away and smiled. "I knew you'd do it."

**-----**

Mike smiled and nodded. "Yup, that would be me." He said with a small smile. He figured he'd start over with Marissa, now that Ryan was in a coma he figured maybe he could start off by getting Marissa to forgive him and do the friend thing for a while...Then he could make his move. "Look, we need to talk." He started.

Marissa sighed. "I don't think so." She said turning quickly and starting down the hall, she began quickening her pace as he called her name out; his voice seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Marissa!" Mike called after her. He began walking after her at first, but that soon turned into a jog as she speeded up, he finally reached her…Taking a hold of her arm. "Can we just talk?"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled whipping her arm away from his grip. "We have nothing to talk about. You tried to rape me and Ryan saved me. There's nothing you can say to me that will change that. So just give it a rest." She answered angrily. She turned and hit the up button on the elevator.

Mike sighed. "I know, I know…And I'm sorry!" He yelled toward her trying to get her to listen to him, he was about to go on until she interrupted him with an answer of her own.

"You're sorry?" She started. "And you think that's going to make everything better." She laughed a little. "Wow, you really are pathetic!" She yelled toward him, now on the verge of tears. The elevator finally reached her and she stepped inside. "Just stay the hell away from me!" She yelled as the elevator doors closed. She had to call Summer to pick her up, who knows if this Mike guy will follow her. He most likely will. She needed to get a hold of Summer and make her escape away from this guy.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness! I'll try to make next chapter longer! Anyways, review! Tell me your thoughts! The more reviews the more i'll want to write Chapter 7! 


	7. Only One

**A/N: **hey guys! I got Chapter 7 up! YAY! I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! Well, first I'm going to start off with a few shout outs, as always...Or almost always!

**The O.C.-oholic **– I know! The chapter was really short. This ones longer though! Lol. Thanks for the review! I feel really honored that you're reading my story! You're one of my FAVORITE authors! All your fanfictions are so interesting and detailed! Lol.

**Louise** – Thanks for the review, and your thoughts!

**OCfanatic **– Thanks! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story!

**Leentje **- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking the story!

**Rainygal – **Ahhhh! Another one of my favorite authors! Lol. Haaha, I love Summer! She's awesome. Oh, and while I'm giving you a shout out…You need to get a new story out! You should make a sequel to _Marissa's Choice_ ! lol. I love that fic. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**xoPrincessSparklexo **– Hey Laura! Thanks! I followed you're request to make an appearance in my fanfic and I put you in! lol. I hope you like it!

**Kym **– Thank you for the review!

**StarAngel613** – lol. Wow! I'm glad I made this story so good that you actually crave it. LOL. Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate it SO much!

**I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies**- Thank you for reviewing. Yeah, the R/M scene. I'm not telling you if that's coming up soon or not. Lol. It might be in this chapter! Lol. Chapter 7 is up! Lol, hope you enjoy it!

**Wishfulsinfulx** – Woah! So many requests! LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Forgottenletters **– Haha! I'm glad you're liking it! Hopefully you like this chapter!

**A/N:** Anyways...On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Only One**

Summer stepped into the Bait Shop, Zach standing by her side. She had left her purse and phone in Zach's car. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Seth calling and ranting on about being sorry. She was sick of Seth and his sorry stories. That's all he ever was, was sorry…Zach, on the other hand never has a need to apologize. He compliments all the time and constantly puts out that he loves her. Seth…Seth just gets jealous. It was cute at first. But then it got old! _I mean, I'm surprised he doesn't get jealous when I'm talking to Coop. _She thought with an eye roll. Oh yeah! Coop! Wait, it's only been like what? A half an hour? Marissa can't possibly be done yet.

Zach looked toward Summer and smiled. He was finally beating out Cohen. He was winning; Summer was starting to like him. She had to of…I mean, she did leave the Crab Shack with _me_. Not Cohen. "I'm really glad you decided to come here with me." He said loudly over the roaring music.

Summer looked toward Zach and smiled. "I am too!" Summer yelled back. She actually was. She at least needed one night away from Seth. She was glad she had decided to hang out with Zach, they never did anything anymore. She actually kind of missed him.

Zach shot Summer a grin. He was happy she had said that too. "Hey, Summer! I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick. I'll be back. Alright?" He asked.

Summer nodded. "Okay!" She yelled over the music once again. She watched as Zach walked off, she then turned and started toward the bar. She stared at the bar tender and shrugged. What the hell, one little drink wasn't going to kill her. So, she ordered a drink.

Jess sighed. "Okay, now all we have to do is set up Summer…Somehow. That's another part of the story that I need help with." She admitted.

Trey smiled. "Or…Instead of thinking of a plan…We could just set her up right now." Trey said with a small shrug.

Jess looked confused, then turned and saw the bitch, Summer Roberts. She was standing by the bar. She looked back toward Trey smirking. "Good idea. Okay, I'll go over there and talk to her and when I give you the signal…You shoot." She said simply, she turned and walked off toward Summer before Trey could say another word.

Seth sped down the street. He needed to get to the Bait Shop, and fast before he lost Summer to Zach forever. He couldn't live with himself if that ever happened, again. The more he thought of loosing Summer to Zach the faster he went. Now, he was going 50 in a 35 mile per hour zone. He quickly had to slam his breaks on when he got stuck behind a slow driver. _Great!_ He thought. He bit his lip; he didn't have time for this. So, he cut in front of her and speeded up once again.

Jess walked toward Summer who had been standing at the bar. "Summer? Hey, you remember me, right? Jess…From the party. You blamed me for your lame ass friend's car accident? Sound familiar?" She said in a snobby manor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Summer looked over when she heard the sound of her name. This was the last person she wanted to see right now. Okay, fine, 2nd last. Cohen was the last. "Oh yeah! Weren't you the drunk bitch who had sex with random's upstairs?" She said with a smile, but when she had finished her smile faded and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her drink and began walking away from Jess.

Jess stared viciously at Summer, she watched as Summer began walking off. She ran after. "Oh, then you should remember when you told me to watch my back? Well bitch, I think maybe you should start by watching yours." Jess was about to grab Summer's glass and smash it on the floor, which was Trey's signal to shoot, but they were interrupted.

Seth ran into the Bait Shop, rushing around looking for Summer. He passed through people in search of her after about 5 minutes of searching he finally found Summer, he ran toward her, kind of out of breath from running around the Bait Shop, considering how hot it was inside and outside. "Summer…" He said taking a couple breaths. "Okay, I came here to tell you…" He started, but was cut off.

"Jess do you mind? We were talking here!" She said placing her hands on her hips impatiently.

"No…I don't mind at all." He said looking over toward Jess, he gave her a look and grabbed Summer's arm. "Let's move over here." He said moving away from Jess. He locked his eyes back with Summer. "Okay, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I can't go without seeing you, Summer. I'm sorry I got jealous of you and Zach...It's just that…When I see another guy with a beautiful girl like you I kind have a tendency to flip out. I just love you and don't want loose you to anyone. You're the only one for me, Summer, the **only one**." He spilled everything he felt about Summer out and into the open. He just hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

Summer sighed; she was annoyed when she heard the sound of Seth's voice. She was about to say something bitchy like 'just stay the hell away from me' or 'I better go find Zach, at least he's a nice guy' but neither one of those statements escaped her mouth. She followed Seth away from Jess' grumpily. She didn't exactly want to go anywhere with him right now. But, she figured she'd listen to the lame excuse he was going to give for being an ass. But…The excuse wasn't anything like she predicted it would be. It was actually…Sweet. A smile immediately appeared on Summer's face, and her vision became blurry from the tears that formed in her eyes. She grabbed Seth's shirt and pulled him close as her lips met his quickly.

Seth's eyes widened as Summer yanked him toward her for a kiss. He wasn't expecting that at all, but that didn't he didn't want it. He wrapped his arms around Summer's waist pulling her closer.

Jess looked toward where Trey had been standing, he was looking at her. She mouthed the words 'shoot her' to him quickly. She waited impatiently as Trey just stood there with a blank expression on his face. 'shoot her!' she mouthed again, with an angry expression on her face.

Trey just stared blankly at Jess' as she gave away a signal for him to use the gun in his hand. But, he suddenly felt like he couldn't move, like he was frozen. He couldn't do this. He couldn't take away someone's life like that. He turned walking out the exit of the Bait Shop and emptying the bullets out of the gun. He watched as the bullets escaped the gun and fell with a small thud to the ground. He sighed as he closed his eyes. It had been raining out; he felt the rain pour onto his body as he stood out side, ignoring it.

Jess ran after Trey and out of the exit. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily as she grabbed his arm, nearly tripping on the bullets he had spilt on the ground. "You told me you would help me!" She yelled toward him.

Trey sighed and looked toward her. "Yeah, I know what I said!" He yelled back toward her, her attitude was really beginning to piss him off now. "Look, Jess. I'm not a killer and I never will be. I'm not going to kill anyone especially not Ryan's best friend's girlfriend. So, you can get this job done yourself. I'm getting the hell out of here." He stared hard at her then walked passed her, he heard her calling after him but he chose to ignore her and keep walking.

Jess called after Trey, but he ignored her. "Fine!" She yelled after him. She sighed; she decided she would just get the hell out of here. One of her friends was having a party; she figured she'd call for a ride. She pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed her up, waiting for an answer.

Marissa finally got to the exit of the hospital and walked out. _Great…It's raining! _She thought. She stood outside the doors, and called Summer's cell phone; it rang and rang…No one picked up. She finally reached voice mail. She sighed angrily. "Thanks Sum. Now I'm gonna have to walk, fast." She mumbled to herself. She ran out into the rain, speed walking down the sidewalk. This may take a while…But eventually she'd get home…As long as Mike didn't see her and try following her, she'd be fine.

Jess' waited for a few minutes but in no time, Angela, her friend who had been throwing the party showed up. "Hey Ange, thanks for the ride." She said as she opened the car door and got inside.

"No problem, Jess. I mean, we are best friends." She said with a smile. She stepped on the gas and speeded out of the parking lot and down the street.

Jess looked out the window sighing, she someone walking on the sidewalk…She squinted and a smirk appeared on her face when she realized who she saw. "Wait, Ange, pull over here for a sec." She said as she kept her eyes on Marissa. The two pulled over beside Marissa and she rolled her window down. "Hey Marissa, you need a ride? My friend Angela here is throwing a party you interested?" She asked.

Marissa looked over and was a little surprised to see Jess and some other girl she had never seen before. "Actually, uh...I think I can-" She was cut off by Mike screaming her name out. He found her. She bit her lip. "What the hell, sure." She answered. She opened the back door and stepped into the car quickly, the car took off before Mike could even reach it.

Jess smiled. "Cool. So, Angela this is Marissa. It's cool if she hangs with us right?" She asked looking toward Angela.

Angela nodded. "Hey Marissa. Yeah, it's cool Jess." She answered, she grabbed a beer bottle out of the huge pocket of her red leather jacket, and she took a quick sip and passed it on to Jess.

Marissa's eyes were more fixated on her jacket then the beer bottle that had come out. "That's a nice coat…Where'd you get it?" She asked.

Angela looked at Marissa through the rear view mirror. "Thanks. Oh, I stole it from some bitch who was talking shit about me." She said with a shrug.

Marissa's eyes widened a little. "Oh…" She said in a low voice. Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to get in the car. Maybe she should have just continued walking. Right now, that was sounding like a pretty good idea to her.

Jess took a long sip of the beer then handed it to Marissa, she looked back toward her. "Want some?" She asked.

"No, thanks, I'm kind of taking a break from drinking." She answered, she looked toward the window. "Forever." She whispered barely audible for even her to hear. She couldn't drink, she needed to stop. If it wasn't for vodka then Ryan would never be in a coma in the first place. So, she needed to quit.

Angela pulled into the driveway of her house, it was an apartment, but it was well sized. Big enough to throw a good party. She stepped out of her car and walked up toward the door opening it; she walked inside and looked toward Marissa and Jess. "You guys can help yourself to whatever you want." She explained, she walked off soon disappearing into the crowd of people.

Marissa nodded and stepped inside. She looked around and saw the couches were pretty beat up there were stains from beer being spilt on the carpet, or that's what it looked like. The entire room was really foggy with smoke from cigarettes and pot being smoked. She sighed. _This was a really **bad** idea… _She thought to herself.

"Thanks Ange!" Jess called out to Angela as she walked off. "Come on Cooper." She said walking into the next room.

Marissa followed Jess' a little unsurely. She looked around the room they had just entered there was a lamp shattered on the once white carpet, now it was stained with things. She looked up and saw what looked like a 13 year old drinking beer. She couldn't believe it. "Y'know maybe I should go." She said looking over toward Jess then back at the way under aged girl who had been drinking.

Jess stared confused at Marissa. "Why?" She asked. She followed Marissa's gaze and saw a young girl drinking. "Oh, that?" She said looking back toward Marissa. "Don't worry about that. That's Angela's little sister, Laura. She drinks and smokes. She kind of looks up to us I guess. She told me I was her idol once." She said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go get a drink or something." She said. She walked by Laura. "Hey Laura!" She called out to the 14 year old.

Laura looked up and smiled as she took a sip of her beer. "Hey Jess!" She said with a nod. She stood up and walked toward her, she saw Marissa and looked back toward Jess "Who's that?" She asked as she took another sip.

"Oh, that's Marissa. She's gonna hang with us tonight. C'mon Marissa." She said grabbing her arm. "See you later Laura." She said walking by her.

Marissa stood there blankly, until she felt Jess' firm grip on her arm. She finally snapped out of the small daze she was in. She really didn't want to be here. The house was full of drugs and drinking. She could smell it perfectly in the air. She knew sooner or later the cops would come and bust this party. She needed to get out of her. But first, she needed to figure out a plan on how before something worse happens.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Well, now that you've read it go and review! 


	8. Speechless

**A/N: **I'm so happy to be back with my 8th chapter! Lol. I missed my reviewers. I finally made time and wrote chapter 8. I'm a little nervous on what you guys are going to think of this chapter! I don't have time to list all my reviewers' names today! So, I'm just going to say thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews I got on chapter 7! You know who you are! Anyways, here's chapter 8! I hope you like it…

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

**Speechless**

Zach emerged from the bathroom only to be welcomed by the roaring music the band had been performing. He pushed passed a bunch of people in search of Summer. He couldn't find her anywhere. He bumped into a couple by mistake, "Sorry," he began until he realized who the young couple had been. Summer and Seth stood in front of him. He was speechless; he didn't know what to say.

Summer felt a slight shove by someone, she pulled back from Seth and looked around and noticed Zach staring at them. She bit her lip looking from Seth to Zach. "Zach…Do you mind if I take a rain check on hanging out?" She said smiling toward Seth. "I kind of have other plans."

Zach shook his head. "I can't believe this…I mean I just." He sighed. "Summer, I was really looking forward to spending time with you. Now that you and Cohen are back…I barely ever see you." He said honestly.

Seth wanted to interrupt Zach but he decided to just keep quiet, he didn't need Summer getting even more pissed at him. It killed him to say this, but…He did. "Y'know what, Summer hang out with Zach. I'll be fine. I'll go visit Ryan at the hospital." He was hoping maybe Summer would reject the offer to spend time with Zach and spend time with him instead.

Summer looked toward Seth and smiled a little. "Really? Thanks Cohen." She said giving him a quick kiss. "That's sweet of you. We'll defiantly do something tomorrow, I promise. Just me and you…and maybe Coop." She said with a small smile. "I'll call you later."

Seth nodded slowly. "Yeah, that'll be fun. I'll apologize to Marissa so were cool and stuff." He actually wanted to apologize, he knew that would be what Ryan wanted, and so that was what he was going to do. "So…You have fun…With Zach." He said, trying to calm himself from being jealous, he didn't need Summer mad at him, again. "See ya." He said with a slight wave. He received another kiss from Summer and was then on his way.

Summer watched as Seth made his way out to the exit of The Bait Shop. It shocked her how understanding he was being, usually Seth would put the jealous act on which pissed her off. But, it only pissed her off because, I mean, it showed that he didn't trust her around other guys. She sighed and quickly erased Seth from her mind. She was here to have fun with Zach not worry about Cohen. "So, what do you wanna do?" She asked curiously.

Zach shrugged. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" He figured he'd leave everything up to Summer. If he was going to try and win her back he had to be charming and let the girl make all of the decisions on what they were going to do.

**XXXX**

Marissa sat down on a dirty discolored couch, it looked like it used to be red…It almost looked pink now. She wondered what her parents thought of Angela…Making a mess of their home, or if Angela even lived with her family. She sighed; she had lost Jess some where in the crowed. Well, now that she had lost Jess…Now was her chance to make an escape, right?

Jess searched through the crowds of people for Marissa, but couldn't find her. She bit her lip, she to think of some way to ruin Marissa's life…But, what? She suddenly heard someone calling her name out, it sounded to her like a male someone, she turned searching the crowed and finally set her eyes on who it had been.

Mike stood not to far from Jess; he made his way through the crowds finally reaching Jess. "Hey, I was just wondering if you and Angela brought Marissa here. I was following her and I saw her get in a car, and I recognized it as Angela's. So, is she here? Or do I have a horrible memory with cars?" He asked laughing slightly.

Jess smirked. "Yeah…We brought her here." She had the perfect plan. Her and Mike were friends, so, that's it! She could find Marissa get her and Mike talking and Mike could hurt her in some way. So, there for it would piss Summer off and she would easily get back at her. Now that she had that taken care of, all she needed was to fix things with Trey. "Mike, I kind of need a favor, and you, would be the perfect person for the job." She said still smirking.

**XXXX**

Summer shrugged. "I don't know." She answered simply. "Y'know what, I really need to make a quick phone call." She explained. "But, I kind of left my phone in you're car…So, how about we get out of here and go get a bite to eat or something while I call Marissa?" She suggested.

Zach nodded. "Alright, that sounds good." He answered, easily agreeing to her suggestion. "C'mon." he said leading her out of the Bait Shop and to his car. He un-locked the doors, quickly stepping into the front seat.

Summer followed Zach out of the Bait Shop and back toward his car rather quickly. She was pretty eager to call Marissa, she was worried that she might of called while Summer was wrapped up in her own little life. She stepped into the car when Zach had un-locked the doors, she shut the door behind her as she retrieved her cell phone from her purse. She discovered that she had one miss call, Marissa. _How could I forget about Coop! _She asked herself angrily in her mind. She dialed Marissa's number quickly, waiting for an answer.

_Marissa heard her cell ringing from her purse and quickly searched it out and answered it. "Hello?" She said into the receiver. She blocked off the loud, booming music from her other ear by covering it with her hand. _

"Coop, oh my god, I'm so sorry! I missed your call. I kind of met up with Zach then me and Cohen got in this fight. Ugh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. So, how is…" She paused briefly when she heard loud music in the background. "Wait, where are you?" She asked confusingly.

_Marissa nodded understandingly. "Its okay, Sum I get it, don't be sorry." She answered as if it were not big deal. "Well," she started. "Actually, I'm not at the hospital…It's a long story. I'm at this party on 122 Orchard Street and I kind of need to be picked up." Marissa explained, hopefully. _

Summer nodded. "Of course I'm gonna come pick you up! But when I do your telling me what happened with the whole you seeing Ryan at the hospital thing." She said. She blocked the speaker to her phone with her hand quickly and turned to Zach. "Is it okay, if we go pick up Coop? On 122 Orchard Street?" She asked biting her lip.

Zach shook his head wordlessly. "No, it's perfectly alright." He said smiling toward her.

Summer smiled back. "Thanks." She said thankfully. It was so cool to her how Zach was so understanding about picking Marissa up and all. I mean, this was supposed to be time to spend just the two of them as friends. But he was cool about having a little Summer/Zach/Marissa hang outage. "Okay Coop, we're pretty close to that street, so we'll see you in about 5 minutes. Just…Sit outside so we can find you. See you soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

"_Thanks Sum." Marissa replied and hung up her phone as well. She then positioned her phone back into her purse and made her way toward the door. _

**XXXX**

Marissa was about to open the door to leave until she was stopped by Jess and….Mike! Now she really needed to get out of here.

Jess smiled. "Cooper, finally found you. So, you remember Mike from that party a while back, right?" She asked.

Marissa nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. But, look, Jess…I really need to go. It was nice of you to have me and all. But, my friend will be here soon to pick me up, so, I'll see ya." She quickly turn, opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind her, before anyone else could say a word.

Jess bit her lip, trying to calm her anger. Her plan had backfired, but, tomorrow was always another day. She turned, facing Mike. "So, the plan backfired tonight, so, tomorrow you can stop by her house…Apologize for what happened before sense you didn't get a chance to tonight."

Mike sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Look, Jess...I don't know. She would barely let me get a word in at the hospital. So, how do expect me to talk to her tomorrow?" He asked.

Jess sighed. "Make her listen." She stated simply. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him passionately, but sloppily.

**XXXX**

Marissa sat down on the steps of the beaten up apartment, she could still hear the music as clear as day, even from the outside. She sighed as she waited for Summer to show up. She closed her eyes; she was so upset with the way this day went…She was supposed to go see Ryan today, and if that asshole, Mike didn't show up...She could of. It seemed to her the longer it took for to actually get a chance to see Ryan, the harder it was to actually face him. The last time she saw him was when the paramedics brought him into the hospital on a gurdy(sp?), his face was…A mess, bloody, scraped, banged up. It pained her to see him like that, and ever sense she saw him that way, the longer and harder it was to see him again. It was all her fault, how could she get drunk and do that to him? How could she let him down like that? Her insides were screaming at her, screaming how dumb she was for doing something like this….

She was finally interrupted from her thoughts when headlights to a car hit her eyes, she soon saw Summer appear, getting out of the car that had just pulled in and running toward her.

Summer opened the door when Zach's car had pulled into the driveway. She ran toward Marissa, "Coop!" She yelled as she hugged her best friend. "Are you okay?" She asked her friend worriedly, as she heard things being broken inside the house. "What were you doing at a party like this!" She asked, still in a worried manor.

Marissa sighed. "Can we just go? I just wanna get out of here. We could…Talk later?" She asked hopefully.

Summer nodded understandingly. "Okay, but we are going to talk about it. So, do you wanna come back o my house? So you don't have to face your mom and all of her questions?" She asked as she and Marissa walked back toward Zach's car.

Marissa nodded as she walked by Summer's sighed. "That would be great." She answered honestly as she got into the back seat of Zach's car.

Zach smiled at Marissa through the rearview mirror. "Hey Marissa," He said nicely.

"Hey." Marissa answered softly.

Summer got into the car shutting the door behind her. "Okay, let's get out of here. Zach…You don't mind dropping me and Coop back off at my place do you? I'm really sorry to cut you off, again. But, I kind of need to spend sometime with her right now…Maybe we can hang out another time?"

Zach nodded. "It's fine, really. We'll re-schedule, definitely." He answered, he was a little upset that he and Summer couldn't hang out tonight. But, he did understand that Marissa needed her best friend right now. So, it was okay that they rescheduled.

**XXXX**

Seth pulled into the hospital parking lot, once again that day. He easily found a parking place sense the parking lot was almost deserted, considering the fact that it was about 10:00 at night. He exited his car, shutting and locking the door behind him. He started toward the entrance to the hospital and inside. He knew exactly where Ryan's room was so he quickly started passed the front desk and toward the elevators. He hit the button to go up and waited as the elevator reached his floor, which didn't take very long. He went up to the floor Ryan would be on and started down the hall.

When he had finally reached Ryan's room he opened the door easily, he was shocked though, he was expecting to be alone when he came to visit Ryan, but he wasn't someone else was there when he had walked inside. He couldn't believe who he saw, his mouth dropped slightly, for once he was speechless.

**

* * *

****A/N:** So, how was it? Hopefully good! So, do you think you can figure out who it is that's visiting Ryan besides Seth? You'll find out next chapter! OK, well, now that you've read chapter 8...Go review! Tell me your thoughts. 


	9. Surprise Guests and Ridiculous Apologies

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 9! Okay, anyways. I wanna thank everyone for their great reviews! That's what kept me going. I was busy today. But, I decided I really needed to update this fanfiction! I feel so bad to keep you all waiting for so long. I hope your forgive me! Anyways…Oh I have 1 shout out to give,

**The O.C.-oholic **– Thanks for helping me out with grammar! Gr! I suck at grammar. It's so unfair. Anyways, I also hate Mike. Lol. When I write for him I just go Eww! Lol. Anyways, you'll hate Mike much more in this chapter. : ). Okay, so you've been telling me to get a beta and I totally agree with you! So, do you have any idea where I can get one? Lol. Okay, well if you do…Please help me out! Because I desperately need one. Anyways, thanks hun!

Okay, so I'm sorry I couldn't continue with more shout outs but I'm too lazy to give them out. Heehee. Ohhh and to **Rainygal **have fun on your vacation! I'm going to miss your story desperately, but have much fun!

K, that's it for shout-outs I promise! So, here it is folks Chapter 9!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

**Surprised Guests and Ridiculous Apologies **

Marissa sat speechlessly in the back seat of Zach's car. She couldn't really bring herself to say anything at all, but she recognized that she wasn't the only one. Summer and Zach were also as quiet as mice. She sighed leaning back on the seat and focusing her attention out of the window. She watched as the trees, houses, road, and mailboxes speeded passed them, all as a blur. A lot of things seemed to be as a blue to her lately.

Zach finally reached Summer's house, pulling into her driveway. He slowly stopped the car and looked toward her.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow and hopefully we can hang out without being interrupted." Zach said smirking slightly jokingly.

Summer nodded in understandingly, a small smile had appeared on her face from his comment. "Hopefully," She started. "Anyways, thanks for bringing me home and we'll definitely re-schedule." She replied hopefully. She then opened her door, stepping out of the car and making her way toward the door.

Marissa watched Summer get out, and reached for the door handle tugging on it as the door opened. "Thanks Zach, for coming, picking me up. I'm really sorry for ruining things with you and Summer tonight." Marissa stated feeling responsible and slightly guilty.

Zach immediately spoke, "No, Marissa, don't be sorry. Please, it was no problem going to pick you up. I was happy to." He answered with a reassuring smile.

Marissa smiled back slightly. "See ya." She said softly as she removed herself from the vehicle and started for the door, meeting Summer. Summer quickly opened the door letting the two of them inside.

Summer stepped inside her dimmed house after un-locking the door. After Marissa had stepped inside she shut the door. "C'mon Coop," she started whispering, "Let's go up to my room." She then led Marissa up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door after Marissa had entered.

Summer pounced down on top of her bed and looked toward Marissa. "Okay, Coop, spill. Tell me what you were doing at a trashy party like that." She said pressuring, wanting answers now.

Marissa sighed, plopping down next to Summer. "Well," She started, "I was just about ready to go in and see Ryan, but…Mike. The guy at that party…The one who almost raped me, He showed up, and he kind of followed me around. Then I saw Jess and she invited me to the party and so…I went taking the opportunity to get away from…Mike." Marissa explained. She hated saying the name 'Mike'; it just wasn't bringing any good memories.

Summer stared wide eyed at her beast friend as she told her what had happened. "Is everything okay? I mean, you're okay, right? After seeing…Mike?" She asked concerned for her best friend.

Marissa nodded wordlessly.

"Thank god. I can't believe that ass had the nerve to even show up! I mean its bad enough he had to ruin your night at that party a couple nights ago. But, now he's ruining the time you _should_ be spending with Ryan!" Summer yelled with disgust.

Marissa sighed, "Yeah, I know. The longer I wait to go see Ryan. The harder it seems to be able to face him. Just seeing him, laying there, not able to move or talk...Or even look at me. Then knowing it's my fault-"

"Coop! Stop blaming yourself." Summer said more as an order then a statement. "You can't keep blaming yourself for something that was a total and complete accident." Summer explained, caringly. She was hoping actually talking this out was helping Marissa. She figured it was better to discuss these types of matters rather then let them bottle up inside of her.

Marissa said nothing to what Summer had just explained to her, she couldn't think of anything to say. She knew it was her fault, t didn't matter what anyone said. She knew it and so did they. The only reason people kept telling her it wasn't her fault was because they thought that's what she wanted to hear. But, honestly, she just wanted everyone to be…Truthful.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes, before Marissa finally broke in.

"Y'know, I'm kind of tired. So, uh, do you wanna go to bed?" Marissa asked. She really did need the sleep; she just needed to take some things off her mind right now. She also needed time to think about what she was going to do about visiting Ryan in the hospital. When could she re-schedule this to?

Summer nodded. "Sure, whatever you wanna do." She answered simply. She was actually kind of tired herself. She handed Marissa a pair of her pajama bottoms and a tank top to wear to bed, since Marissa didn't exactly have any clothes of her own there. Marissa changed in the bathroom and Summer changed in her room. Once the two were changed, they went off to bed, quickly getting situated.

Summer fell asleep rather quickly. But, Marissa was staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything. That party she went to tonight and a couple days ago, Mike, Jess, Ryan. She just had so much on her mind, and it was all a tangled mess. She closed her eyes trying to remove her problems from her mind. They would soon be solved…Hopefully.

XXX

Seth stared in shock at the woman, with dark hair, with a baby cradled in her arms, "Theresa…" He said quietly, still in a great deal of shock more from seeing the baby rather then Theresa.

"What…What brings you to Newport?" Seth asked, still a little taken back. It took a few seconds before he realized how stupid that question was, "Never mind, stupid question." He walked toward her taking a seat in the chair that sat not to far from where Theresa had been. He sat, quietly, not saying a word.

Theresa looked up from the sound of Seth's voice. She sat speechless, she was hoping shed get lucky and no one would walk in while she was here. But, that didn't happen. She watched soundlessly as Seth walked toward the chair that had been located some what close to her and take a seat.

"I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, and with a baby cradled in my arms." She said softly as she looked over toward Seth.

Seth leaned back in his chair and looked toward Theresa, he shrugged. "No, it's your business." He stated simply, not meaning a word of it. He desperately wanted to know what Theresa had been doing there.

The both of them sat in silence for only a few seconds, until Seth had broken it, as usual…

"Okay, so I lied. I really want to know why you're here, and with a baby…" He blurted out, suddenly. Seeing the baby in Theresa's arms confused him and worried him at the same time. It made him wonder if that was the baby that Theresa had claimed had died.

Theresa looked up at Seth's sudden outburst. She sighed. "This is my son, Christopher. I know, I told Ryan that he died. But, he didn't. I lied and I'm sorry. I just, I could tell Ryan wasn't happy leaving with me. So, I lied so he could come back here with you guys. I know it was a stupid thing to do and if…" She paused for a moment looking toward Ryan, she watched as he lay there unconscious, watching his chest rising and falling. She bit her lip, and soon continued. "If Ryan knew he'd be devastated and hurt, but, that was what I needed to do." She explained, a few tears trickled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and focused her attention on Seth, waiting for a reaction.

Seth stared shocked at the wall. He couldn't believe what Theresa had just told him. How could she do something like that to Ryan? Knowing there was a possibility that this baby could belong to him. He looked toward Theresa, and finally spoke.

"How could you do that? Tell Ryan that the baby is dead when there's a possibility he might be the father?" Seth asked, slightly angrily at the way Theresa had handled the situation.

Theresa sighed. "I know I shouldn't have done what I did. But, I just saw no other way. I wasn't going to hold him hostage and have him stay with me when he wasn't happy." Theresa explained, her tone of voice getting a little louder.

"I understand that. But, lying to him? That wasn't the way to go, especially if you're lying about something as big as this." He spat signaling to the baby that lay in her arms. "If Ryan knew about this…He would never forgive you and you know what? I wouldn't blame him."

"I know! I screwed up. It's not the first time. I screw up all the time. With Eddie and Ryan and lying and…" She stopped as tears began to stream down her face. "You know what…It was probably a mistake coming here. I should go." She stood up and made her way quickly toward the door.

Seth sighed knowing that he couldn't just let her leave. He stood up and followed her toward the door, grabbing her shoulder, indicating for her to stop. "No, stay, I'm sorry. I'm just…Shocked. If you need someone to talk to about this, well…You could talk to my dad or mom or hey, Marissa." He suggested. "I don't know much about baby stuff. So, I'm no help in that department." He explained simply.

Theresa turned when Seth had grabbed her shoulder. She looked toward him, nodding slowly after he finished. "Thanks." She answered quietly yet gracefully. "I'm really sorry, for lying. It was the wrong thing to do." She answered.

Seth nodded. "It's okay. That apology should really be shot elsewhere though." He explained. "But you can tell Ryan everything about the baby when he wakes up." He answered simply.

Theresa bit her lip. "_If_ he wakes up," She answered upsettingly. But, se knew there was a possibility that Ryan wouldn't wake up. That any second he could just stop breathing and could be lost…Forever.

Seth ignored Theresa's comment by changing the subject. "Let's get out of here. We can go back to my house maybe you can stay for a few days." He stated welcoming.

Theresa nodded. "Thanks." She said.

Seth smiled wordlessly. He reached for the door knob thrusting the hospital door open and letting Theresa walk out of the room. He glanced back at Ryan and smiled slightly. "See ya buddy." He said quietly as he disappeared out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

XXX

Marissa barely got any sleep that night. She just kept tossing and turning and even when she did fall asleep, she was soon awoken by all of her bad dreams. Most of them were about Ryan. She hated it; she hated the feeling of loosing him. The feeling of being lost. She closed her eyes slowly as a few tears escaped from her eye lids and stung her cheeks. She stared up at the ceiling. Summer was already sound asleep. It had been late, almost 5:00. Thank god she didn't have school tomorrow, even if she did she probably wouldn't even make an effort to bother going. She hated going to school without _him_. It was too hard. She looked at the clock once more and sighed softly. She closed her eyes slowly as a few more tears trickled down her soft cheeks. She lay there, trying to fall asleep, at least for an hour.

XXX

The next morning Seth slowly awoke, he saw that it was about 9:00 on a Saturday morning. He sighed, sitting up in his bed and stretching slightly. He had just escorted Theresa to the pool house last night to sleep since his parents were already sound asleep that night. He decided he would discuss Theresa's presence today. He slowly got out of bed grabbing his bathrobe from his closet and putting it on over his checked flannel pants and gray short sleeved shirt. He walked out of his room and started down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. He saw his mother pouring herself a cup of coffee and his father cream cheesing a bagel.

Sandy looked up from his bagel and noticed Seth had made his way into the kitchen. He covered the cream cheese back up after spreading it onto the fresh bagel. He took a bite of his bagel as he grabbed the cream cheese and started for the fridge, sticking it on the door.

"Morning son," Sandy said with a smile.

"Yeah morning." Seth answered making his way toward the kitchen table and sitting down. "So, uh, I ran into Theresa last night visiting Ryan…" He said trailing off.

"Theresa?" Sandy asked a little taken back as he took another bite of his bagel. "What's she dong down in Newport?" He asked a little confused.

Seth shrugged. "Obviously visiting Ryan, She knew about what happened she had to have. Other wise she wouldn't have known Ryan would be at the hospital." Seth stated the obvious.

Kirsten finally decided to join in the conversation after she had finished with the coffee. "I called Theresa…A little while ago. I told her abut what happened. I figured she had a right to know. She and Ryan are friends."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the shocking part. The shocking part is Theresa didn't show up alone. She had a guest."

"Oh know," Sandy started with a bit of worry. "Eddie wasn't with her was he? Because I can easily tell you nothing could lead to good from that." He answered, finishing off the first half of his bagel.

Seth shook his head. "No, it wasn't Eddie. It was someone much smaller, much cuter and someone with much less hair then Eddie. If you know what I mean." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked as Kirsten handed him a cup of coffee that she had just poured for him.

"I mean Theresa showed up with a baby. And not just any baby her baby that could also have a connection to Ryan. We do not know that much." Seth answered raising his eyebrows slightly.

Kirsten immediately looked toward Seth shocked. "What do you mean her baby?" She asked confused.

"I thought Theresa lost the baby?" Sandy cut in, equally as confused as his wife.

Seth nodded. "Well, yeah, that's what she told Ryan. But, we never thought that she could be lying which she was because the baby is alive. She told me that she lied to Ryan because she could tell he wasn't happy staying with her."

"Why would she do that?" Kirsten asked. "Well, do you know if she needs someone to talk to? Maybe I should give her call…" She continued curiously.

"Well, you could that. But, I think it'd be easier to just walk out to the pool house and ask her." Seth answered as he picked up the paper looking through it, seeing if anything actually interesting has happened in Newport.

Kirsten looked toward Seth. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Theresa's out in the pool house. I told her she could stay here for a while." Seth answered, more concentrated on the newspaper in front of him then his mother.

Sandy finished off his bagel and coffee quite quickly. He soon turned to Kirsten, "Well, I better get to work. I might be home a little late afterwards I'm going to stop by the hospital and see Ryan." Sandy said as he leaned in giving Kirsten a quick kiss, then starting off. "Bye Seth!" He soon called as he exited the kitchen.

Kirsten kissed Sandy back. "Bye." She answered with a smile. She watched as he left and then turned her attention back toward Seth. "I'm going to head toward the pool house. Just to see if Theresa needs anything." She said as she started toward the glass door and stepped out, making her way towards the pool house.

"Bye!" Seth yelled toward his dad as he left. He simply nodded to his mothers comment and watched her exit, he threw the paper down on the kitchen table finding nothing interesting going on. "And I'm…Going to my room to play Jenga with Captain Oats." He said simply as he stood up, also exiting the kitchen.

XXX

Marissa's eyes fluttered open pretty late the next morning at around 1:00 PM. She sat up and noticed that Summer was still sleeping peacefully. She stood up and sighed deciding to leave Summer a note saying that she had gone home, she walked toward Summer's chair and noticed a few school nooks along with pens and a notebook. She tore a piece of notebook paper from the notebook and grabbed a pen quickly scribbling down a note that had said she'd gone home. She left it on Summer's dresser and grabbed the clothes she had worn yesterday off of a nearby chair. She walked out of Summer's room and quickly toward the bathroom changing into her own clothes. She slipped her flip flops on and walked out of the bathroom leaving the clothes Summer had given her on the same chair she had found her own clothes on.

Marissa started down the stairs opening the front door and shutting it after she had exited. She decided to walk home, it wasn't too far. She felt the hot Californian sun blazing down onto her body as she walked slowly back to the humongous mansion she had lived in with her mother and Caleb.

XXX

After about maybe 16 to 20 minutes of walking Marissa finally reached the Cooper-Nichol mansion. She noticed her car was the only one located in the driveway, so, that meant Caleb and Julie weren't around which was good for her. She seriously didn't feel like dealing with them. She walked toward the door retrieving the key from her pocket and quickly opened the door, starting inside. When she got inside, it was just as quiet as it was outside. That was exactly how she liked it. She started up the stairs and soon entered her room.

Marissa walked into her room and straight toward her dresser. She really needed a shower and change of clothes. She grabbed a par of blue jeans and a simply black tank top from her dresser. She was about to head off in to the bathroom until she heard her cell phone beeping. She sighed walking toward it. _It's probably Summer wanting to hang out later_. She thought as she snatched her cell phone off her bed. She had new text messages, she checked them. '_So, I saw that you didn't sleep very well at Summer's last night. What were the tears about?'_

She read it quietly to herself. She immediately dropped her cell phone to the floor, she had forgotten about these freaky text messages. After everything she's been going through lately they just never crossed her mind. She closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breathes. What was she going to do? Normally she would tell Ryan….He would help her and make her feel safe. But, she couldn't do that now. She had no one to protect her. She had to deal with this on her own. She jumped up what seemed like one thousand feet in the air when she heard a loud knocking at the door. Chills ran through her spine as she made guesses on who could be at the door. She walked slowly down the stairs and toward the door. She reached slowly for the door knob; she thrust the door open quickly.

Mike stood in front of Marissa, flowers in hand. "Marissa, please don't close the door or yell or anything. Just listen, please." Mike pleaded.

Marissa was about to slam the door and Mike's face but she sighed when he had told her not to. "Fine, you have 5 minutes." She said crossing her arms around her chest, expectantly.

"Thank you." Mike stated honestly as he raised his eyebrows slightly. "Okay, I know you're pissed at me for what happened at the party. Honestly, I'm pissed at myself for what happened. I was drunk and I am so sorry for everything that happened or almost happened. It was unfair to you, and I'm really glad your boyfriend came in and kind of beat my ass for what I _almost_ did because if I did…" He trailed off but soon continued. "I would never be able to forgive myself for hurting or violating a beautiful girl such as yourself. So, I was hoping you could except my apology and at least be friends with me. We could hang out? Go see a movie or something? What do you say?" He asked hopefully.

Marissa bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he really did seem sorry and it was a sweet apology. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. Well, first I just have to take a shower and get dressed. So, I'll call you later…When I get out." She answered.

Mike smiled. "Okay, cool. So I'll talk to you later?"

Marissa nodded. "Yeah."

Mike smiled "Cool." He was ready to turn and leave, but he forgot. "Oh, here, I got these for you." He answered handing her the flowers had bought for her.

Marissa smiled. "Thank you. That was sweet." She answered as she took them, thankfully. "So, I'll see you later."

Mike nodded. "See ya." He answered with a smile. He turned and began walking off. This would be perfect; she actually bought that sappy fake apology he had given to her. He smirked as he started walking away from the house. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number, Jess. Jess didn't answer so; he decided to leave a message.

_"Hey Jess, It's Mike. I just wanted to let you know everything went smoothly with Marissa. She bought the apology and we're going to the movies in a little while. So, give me a call back and I'll stop by you're house and we can think of some way to fuck with her. I think everything with the text messaging is going good." He smirked. "Well, call me later. Bye."_ Mike hung up the phone swiftly and stuck it back into his jeans pocket.

* * *

**A/N**: That was chapter 9! Wow! Lol. Okay, so, now that you've read it go review! Nice work to **Judge Judy** to figuring out the mystery person in Ryan's room. Yay! So, I need at least 85 reviews to continue for net chapter! So, come on guys. Click that review button to the left of you! Go! Do it, now! 

**Clue for next chapter**: Sandy visits Ryan. Kirsten helps Theresa. Jess talks to Trey. Marissa goes out with Mike. But, is it what she expects? Or something terriblywrong?


	10. Author's Note!

Hello Guys!

Omg, I know, I know. I haven't updated this in **SO** long. Today, sadly, a new chapter will not be appearing, just this little author's note. I'm here to tell you that I m going to try _SOOOO_ hard to get chapter 10 up by Monday. So, please don't give up on this story, I feel terrible for just leaving it for a while! I've been busy with school. It totally sucks! I know a lot of you are still interested and are hoping for new chapters. I am going to try my best to update quickly from now on. Anyways, most likely a new chapter will be posted on Monday! I love all of you reviewers! You are all so sweet and helpful! You are the ones keeping me going. :) . Well, I'll hope to see you all Monday with a new chapter! YAY! Heehee.

xo Kari


End file.
